Twilight's Adventures to Oz
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: An encounter with Queen Chrysalis caused her to be sent to a magical land called 'The Land of Oz'. Now she must travel to see the powerful wizard in order to get back home. Along with way she will encounter familiar faces and will faced a powerful and evil witch. Will Twilight be able to get back home?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: A Spell turned Tornado

At the night before the wedding:

Twilight is in the altar feeling very upset, worried, and alone. Twilight tried to warn everyone about What Cadence was doing to her brother, but nopony listen, not even Princess Celestia or her own brother. She starts to shed some tears feeling so sad and alone and doesn't know what to do.

Just then Princess Cadence walks towards Twilight with a calm smile on her face. Princess Cadence put her hoof on Twilight's hoof in order to get her attention.

Twilight looks up to see her and she feels very guilty for accusing her foal sitter.

Twilight says, "Oh Cadence, I'm so so sorry."

Princess Cadence smile for a little bit, but then she starts to make a mean face.

Cadence angrily says, "Not as sorry as you're gonna be."

Twilight is shocked to hear Cadence say that. Then Cadence light up her horn with a green magic aura. Twilight realized that this isn't Cadence because her magic is a light blue aura and her Cadence is very kind and caring.

Then princess Cadence starts to blast Twilight with her magic, but Twilight manage to teleport herself out of the way in time.

"What are you doing?" Twilight scaredly says.

"Getting you out of my hooves for good," Cadence answers angrily. Then she starts to blast magic at Twilight.

Twilight manages to teleport herself and then she use her magic to blast her back. When the magic hit her and falls to the ground. Princess Cadence gets really angry and use her magic to surround herself with her magic. Then she starts to change her to her true for. Her wings becomes transparent, her horns becomes long and black. She comes tall as Princess Celestia, her hair is straight and dark green like, and her eyes are a blowing green and blue color.

Twilight gasps with horror to see that this isn't princess Cadence at all. She understand what's going on now. This creature has taken Cadence and takes her appearance and convince everyone that she's the real princess. She also figure out that this is the threat that her brother is talking about. She then falls back on the ground with a shock seeing the imposter right before her eyes.

Twilight asks with a shock, "What? Who are you?"

Then pony laughs evilly and says, "My name is is Chrysalis, queen of the changelings and as queen it is up to me to find food for my subject."

Twilight is curious yet very scared of the pony. She never seen a creature like her before and also never read about them in any of her books.

She can't help, but asks, "What do you eat?"

Chrysalis make a smug on her face hearing Twilight asking that question.

Chrysalis comes close to Twilight and puts her hoof under chin and raise Twilight head up to have a better lot at her.

Chrysalis evilly says, "We feed on love"

"Love?" Twilight questionably says with a shock.

"Yes." Chrysalis answers with a smirk on her face.

Then Chrysalis use her magic to hold Twilight in the spot she is remaining. Twilight tries to fight it, but is unable to break free.

Then Chrysalis says, "Equestria has more love than any place that I have encounter. My changelings will be able to feed on so much love than we ever dreamed of!"

Twilight is shocked to hear what Chrysalis is saying. She then realized that she's been pretending to be Cadence and been around her brother.

Twilight eyes widen and scaredly says, "You mean… you've been feeding on my brothers love for Cadence, this whole time."

"Good guess. Ever since I took her place, I been feeding of of his love for her and every ounce of love I fed will make him weaker and it's only a matter of time before my changelings break his protection. First Canterlot, then... all of Equestria!" Chrysalis says screaming at the end..

Twilight is very shocked to hear that not only her brother is in trouble, but all of Equestria is endanger, including her friends, family, and her home.

Twilight lights up her horn and angrily screams, "I won't let you do this!"

Twilight is able to get the strength to blast the Changeling Queen at the side. When she hit Chrysalis, the queen lost control of her magic and Twilight is free from Chrysalis hold on her.

"Chrysalis angrily looks at Twilight and screams, "You little pest!"

"Chrysalis and Twilight starts to battle each other in the alter. Chrysalis has the advantage since she can fly with her wings.

Just then, Chrysalis hit Twilight with her magic on the chest so hard that she is pushed to the wall to the altar with full force.

"Ahh!" Twilight screams in horror as she hits the wall of the altar very hard.

Twilight then falls to the ground feeling in pain and agony. Twilight tries to get up, but her head and body hurts so much that she can't get up and focus.

Chrysalis walks over to Twilight with an evil look on her face and says, "Now to take care of you once and for all."

Twilight looks at the changeling queen still banged up and weakly asks, "What are… you doing?

Chrysalis lights up her horn says, "I am going to send you somewhere where no pony's will find you and where to keep ponies from stoping me with my plans."

"Help…" which is the only word she can say.

Chrysalis use her magic to create a circle of green flames around Twilight. Twilight head falls on the ground, but her eyes still remain open. She can still see Queen Chrysalis through the flames and her eyes start to glow.

Chrysalis says, "Good bye…"

Chrysalis transform into Cadence and evilly says, "Twilight Sparkle."

The changeling queen in Cadence form walks away laughing with her work being down. As Twilight is being in the flame, she soon lost consciousness and is sent away from the wedding to somewhere, where no pony can find her and think on how nopony is going to find her after what happened earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Fillykin Village

Twilight starts to regain consciousness from her little encounter with the changeling queen. She feels her body hurting a bit and she is having a bad headache. Twilight feels a bit dizzy as she is waking up from her unconsciousness.

"Wha… what happened?" Twilight asks herself.

Twilight then feels a sharp pain on her head and painfully says, "My head hurts."

When her vision gets clear, she can see that she is in a small village different from Ponyville and see that there some of the building looks smaller than others. She also see herself in a garden full of flowers and they smell nice too.

Twilight looks very surprised and says, "Wow! I don't think I'm in Canterlot anymore."

She then looks around the place to see if anypony is here so she can get some help.

Just then Twilight starts to hear some laughing and giggle from one of the bushes.

Twilight turns to one of the bushes and questionably says, "Hello?"

But no one answers. Then she starts to hear giggling from the other side of her She is starting to think that somepony is watching her and not wanting to come out.

Twilight gets up to look around the place, but can't seem to find anypony here.

Just then, three fillies who looks like the Cutie Mark Crusader peek their head out of the bush to see Twilight. Twilight is shocked to see the CMC here, but notice they look a little different. For example the filly who looks like Apple Bloom has flower apple blossoms in her mane, and wearing a magenta bandana on her head. The filly looks like Sweetie Belle has her mane in a bun and wearing a little apron. The list filly mane is a little longer than Scootaloo only she has a skateboard. One thing they have in common with the CMC is that none of them have their cutie marks.

"Hello welcome to Fillykin village," The pony with the bandana says.

"And we're…" The filly with the hair bun adds.

"The Fillykin Crusaders!" All the filly screams together.

Twilight covers her ears during the scream and can see that even though they might not be her friends sisters, they sure act like them.

"I'm Apple Blossom," The filly with the bandana says.

"I'm Sweetie Bun," The filly with her hair in a bun replies..

"And I'm Scootalee," The filly with the skateboard says.

Twilight smile to see they are eager to meet her.

Twilight happily says, "Hello... my name is Twilight Sparkle."

"Twilight Sparkle, huh," Scootalee replies curiously.

"That's a nice name," Sweetie Bun replies with a smile.

Twilight blushes a little bit and happily says, "Thank you."

"Would you like to meet the villagers?" Scootalea asks.

Twilight isn't sure about meeting the other citizens of the town, but it's nice to see the if anyone can help her with her situation.

Twilight answers, "Um… sure I don't see why not."

"Alright then," Scootalee replies with a smile.

Just then, Sweetie bun comes up to the microphone that is used to make important announcement in the middle of the town.

Sweetie Bun screams to the microphone, "Fillykins! Time to come out and meet our guest!"

With that, all of the villagers come out of their houses to see Twilight. Twilight is surprised to see that all of the citizens of Fillykin Village resemble the fillies and colts of Ponyville. Everyone starts to gather towards Twilight and starts to cheer for her.

"Woah! You sure are friendly," Twilight replies with a smile.

"Well yeah. You technically saved us," The filly who looks like Diamond tiara says,

"The Wicked Changeling Witch of the East was going to take us away so she can feed off our love to her subjects," the pony who looks like Silver Spoon replies sounding a bit scared.

Twilight is shocked to hear that someone is trying to hurt these filly and colts, but at the same time shocked to hear changelings since she just encountered with their queen.

Twilight says with a shock, "Oh my gosh, that sounds terrible!"

"It sure was," The colt who looks like Rumble replies sadly.

"But thanks to you she's unconscious," The colt who looks like Snip replies happily.

"Really!" Twilight says sounding surprised.

"Yes," Scootalee replies.

"That's her over there," Apple Blossom replies pointing her hoof to where the witch is.

"Yeah. She was about to use her magic on us until you landed on her," Sweetie explains,

"And then we moved you off of her and put you on our flow therapy garden to help you," The filly who looks like Dinky replies happily.

Twilight turns to see the witch the little fillies are talking about, but is very shocked with horrors about it. Twilight is very shocked because the changeling which resembles the changeling queen she has encountered before she sends her away from Canterlot. Twilight soon realize that she is different from the queen she knows, for one she is wearing a dark black dress and her crown is bigger to fit around her head.

Twilight also feels bad for knocking her out cold when she lands on her.

Twilight sadly says, "Oh my, I didn't mean to knock her out."

"Hey! Don't apologize she's mean and nasty... and rotten!" Scootalee says sounding a bit upset.

"But seems nice to show some kindness towards her," Sweetie ban replies.

Twilight is still surprised about the locations he is at, but the question she is developing right now

Twilight sadly asks, "But… where am I?"

"You're in the Land of Oz," A calm yet family voice calls.

All the citizens of the village are happy to hear the calm voice, but Twilight is confused and shocked because that voice is someone she's familiar with. Then a magical alicorn appears. Twilight is shocked to see Princess Celestia here, but something tells her she is not Princess Celestia at all.

Twilight surprisingly asks,"Who are you?"

The white alicorn mare comes over to Twilight with a calm smile on her face and says, "My name is Celeste the Good Witch of the North and the Sun. I want to thank you for help this village and it's citizens."

Twilight is surprised to see the good witch looks exactly like Princess Celestia, but notice that she is wearing a nice white dress and her crown looks more like a tiara.

Twilight nervously smiles and says, "Sure. I'm glad I can help."

Twilight then notice a strange green glow. When she looks to where the glow is coming from, she sees a black choker with a green peridot gem shaped of a star.

Twilight questionably says, "What's this?"

"Hurry and put it on!" Sweetie Bun inform Twilight.

"Yeah! That choker is full of magic," Scootalee adds.

Twilight does with the filly tell her, so she use her magic to grab the choker and puts it on her neck.

Twilight turns to the fillies and happily says, "Thanks."

Just then the changeling witch finally wakes up and she feel angry and baged up after Twilight falls on her.

The changeling Queen angrily says,"When I get my hooves on the one that hit me on the head I'll…"

Just as she touches her chest she notice that something is missing from her neck.

The changeling witch shockley says, "My choker!"

The changeling witch then notice that Twilight is wearing her choker. Twilight starts to get scared to see the changeling witch starring a ther with a mean face.

The Changeling angrily says, "You! Give me that choker!"

The changeling witch tries to take the choker by simply yanking it from Twilight's neck, but the choker shocks her as a results.

The changeling screams, "Ow!"

Just then Celeste use her wing to put Twilight under it and pull her close to her. Then some of the fillykins are standing in front of her and are trying to protect her.

Celeste angrily says, "Leave her be Cocoon!"

Cocoon can see that she isn't going to get Twilight that easily, but she's not going to give up on the choker that easily too. She decides to give a change and leave before Celestis use her magic on her.

The witch who name is Cocoon angrily says, "Fine.. but you will regret this my little one. I want that choker back,"

Cocoon then flies up to the and light up her horn.

Cocoon says, "Remember what I said."

Then use her magic to make her disappear, mostly likely back to her castle. Twilight is starting to worry about her upsetting another pony for her actions, just like what happened at the rehearsal.

Celeste starts to nuzzle softly on Twilight head and says, "Don't mind her my little pony. You're safe as long as you wear the choker."

Twilight is starting feel sad when Celeste is nuzzling her just like how princess Celestia would do it. She is starting to miss her home along with her family and friends.

"What's wrong?" Celeste sadly asks.

Twilight starts to shed some tears from her eyes and sadly answers, "I want to go home. My friends, my family, and home is in grave danger by the changelings and her queen. Do you know how to get to Canterlot from here?"

"I'm sorry my dear there is no Canterlot that you speak of here," Celeste sadly answers.

"Oh," Twilight replies sadly to Celeste's answer.

Celeste starts to think about Twilight's trouble. She can tell that Twilight is really homesick and want to get back home.

She then has and idea and says, "But I think I know someone who can."

Twilight looks at the good witch and asks, "Who?"

"The Wizard of Oz in the Crystal City. He may know a way to help you," Celeste answers calmly.

Twilight whip the tears from her eyes and asks, "Do you think he can really help me?"

"He might know something that will help," Celeste answers calmy.

"Thank you," Twilight says feeling happy that she has a chance to get home.

But then Twilight asks, "But how do I get there?"

Apple Blossom comes up to her and says, "Easy, follow the yellow dirt road."

"Follow the yellow dirt road," Sweetie Bun replies happily.

"Follow the yellow dirt road," Scootalee says.

They all get to where they see a dirt road that is the color yellow. Twilight can tell that the yellow dirt road is very long, but it's her only chance to get back home.

Twilight cheerfully says, "Thank you. Thank you."

"It's no trouble at all," Celeste calmly replies.

"Thank you. I'll get started right away," Twilight says as she starts to walk down the road to the Crystal City.

Just then Celeste says, "Oh and one more thing."

"What is it?" Twilight asks.

Celeste comes up to her and lean over to Twilight and give her the kiss on the forehead where her horn is. Twilight is kind of confused of what Celeste done. Twilight can see that the fillykins kids are happy to see what Celeste has done, but decides to leave it be.

Celeste explains, "The mark that given from my kiss will make sure you are protected on your journey."

Twilight understand that Celeste wants to make sure she is protected on her journey. Twilight feel glad that the ponies in this land cares about her despite her being a stranger.

"Thank you Celeste," Twilight says as she bow to her.

"You're welcome," Celeste calmly replies.

Twilight turns to the villagers of the Fillykin Village and happily says, "Thank you all for your help.

"No problem. Good luck on your journey," The Fillykin Villagers says cheerfully.

Twilight smile happily to see the are wishing her luck on her journey. Twilight starts to walk down the yellow dirt road.

Before she leaves the city she turns around and happily says, "Goodbye everyone."

Everyone in the village wave to her and saying goodbye wishing her luck to follow the path to see the wizard. Twilight is glad to meet new friends and glad she find a way to get back to her own friends.

"Good bye Twilight Sparkle, hope your journey goes well?" Celeste says as she magically make herself disappear from thin air.

Twilight continue walking down the yellow brick road, hoping to get to the Crystal City and find her way back home to Equestria. Twilight doesn't realize it, but her journey to the Crystal city is just the beginning and will run into obstacles in her path. Twilight still following her way to the city on her journey back home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: A Sad Consequence

In the real world at Canterlot:

The real Princess Cadence is in her royal chamber with the unconscious Twilight in her bed. Ever since Cadence brings back Twilight from the caverns, she has never left her sight. Twilight is sleeping in the covers and she has a wraped banaged on her head. CAdence has no idea on how Twilight gets into such condition, but she knows that Queen Chrysalis has something to do with it.

Just then Princess Cadence hears a knocking at the door and can see that someone is here to see her.

Princess Cadence turns to the door and says, "Come in."

The doors to the room opens and Princess Luna along with the pony doctor and his assistant and nurse to check on Twilight and see what her condition is.

Princess Luna says, "Cadence. The doctor is here to see Twilight."

"Thank you for coming," princess Cadence says sounding very sad.

The doctor turns to Princess Cadence and asks, "How long has she been like this?"

"Since I found her in the caverns. I don't know what happened…" Cadence starts to explain feeling very worried.

Then Cadence starts to look furious and calmly says, "But I'm sure that Queen Chrysalis had something to do with it."

Princess Luna can tell that Cadence is very angry, not that she blames her. She is also angry when she learned the truth about Queen Chrysalis and taking Cadence's appearance and her place in Canterlot. Right now, they need to know what Twilight's condition is before they do anything else.

The doctor says, "I'll start examining Twilight right now."

"Okay," Princess Cadence replies feeling thankful for the help.

The doctors begin to work on Twilight's condition. During that time, Princess Luna wants to talk to Princess Cadence about what happened to her while she was at the caverns and how she manage to find Twilight in there.

"Princess Cadence it will help us to know how you found Twilight in the caverns?" Princess Luna asks.

Cadence simply looks at Twilight feeling like her heart is about to break. Seeing new sister-in-law hurt and unconscious is kind of hard for her to talk about it, but she knows that it might be the only way to help her somehow.

Cadence sadly explains, "Well, I remember running through the caverns trying to find my way out to stop the wedding and tell them what Queen Chrysalis did."

Princess Cadence explains to Princess Luna on how Queen Chrysalis has attacked her a few days a go and imprisoned her in the caverns. She also explains that she searches for a way out of the caverns until she notice the light when she was transported. That is when she finds Twilight unconscious and looks beaten up. Then she says that she starts to run through the caverns and run into the bridesmaid, but manages to trick them and make it to the wedding in time.

Princess Cadence sadly concludes, "That's when I ran as fast as I could while trying to carry Twilight. Whatever happened Twilight was bruised all over and has a really bad bruise on her head."

"And that's when you showed up at the wedding with Twilight unconsciously on your back," Princess Luna adds to Cadence's story.

"Yes," Princess Cadence sadly answers.

After finishing their discussion, the doctors have finished their examination. They come to where Princess Cadence and Princess Lunar are at to give them their diagnosis.

The doctor comes up to the princesses and says, "Princess we finished our examination on Ms. Sparkle."

"Thank you. What did you find?" Princess Luna replies.

"Well, according to our examination, Twilight has a lot of bumps and bruises especially a serious bruise on her head. I suspect that what caused Ms. Sparkle to get unconscious. Also from further examination, I also suspect that her unconsciousness came from a hard blow to the head." The doctor explains.

"Thank you doctor," Princess Cadence says still feeling a bit sad.

"How long do you think Twilight will be unconscious?" Princess Luna asks.

"Judging by the blow, I have to assume it will take around a week," The doctor answers.

The doctor starts to remember something he been needing to tell the princesses about what they see while examining Twilight.

The doctors questionably says, "But something did strike me as odd."

"What is it?" Princess Luna asks sounding a bit concern.

"While my assistants and I were examining her, I notice that Ms. Sparkle was muttering during the examination and she said something about 'Finding the wizard' and 'I must find him'," The doctor explains.

Princess Luna and Princess Cadence are surprised to hear it. They way the doctor put it, it as if Twilight is talking to herself in her sleep.

"From the sounds of it, it almost sounds like Twilight is…" Princess Cadence is about to says.

But she's been interrupted by Princess Luna when she says, "Dreaming."

Princess Luna decides to use her magic to look into Twilight's dreams and memories. She sit next to twilight on the bed. Then she light up her horn and put her horn on her horn, hoping to figure out what Twilight is dreaming of.

In one of the Castle Suites:

The girls, including Spike are waiting in the room hoping to get the results of their friend soon. Ever since the changeling attack and seeing Twilight unconscious, they been feeling very terrible about all this.

Rainbow groans and says, "This is so boring."

"I understand Rainbow, but we still need to wait for the result," Rarity says sadly.

Rainbow starts to get impatient and says "Can they give us the results a little fast?!"

"Princess Luna and the doctor needs time to see what happened," Fluttershy says.

"From the looks of it Twilight got hurt really bad and there's a big bruise on Twilight's head," Applejack replies remember.

Then Rarity sadly says, "Yes it was shocking especially at the wedding."

The girls remember what happened at the actual wedding. When the imposter and Shining Armor are going to be wed, the real Princess Cadence shows up with the unconscious Twilight on her back. Everyone, including the other princesses, the girls, and Spike are shocked not only about seeing the real Mi Amore Cadenza, but seeing her with Twilight unconscious and beaten up. They are now sick and worried for Twilight and are not sure how Twilight's condition is going so far.

Fluttershy says, "I remember and it pains me to see her like this."

"I know what you mean," Spike replies worriedly.

Then Rainbow angrily says, "What I want to is how in Equestria did Twilight got like this?"

"I know. She was beaten up pretty bad," Applejack adds think the same thing.

"I for one think that this Queen Chrysalis has something to do with Twilight's condition," Rarity suspects.

Fluttershy starts to get scared and says, "What if all this happened after we left Twilight at the altar!"

The girls think for a minute and think Fluttershy is right. They have no idea what happened to Twilight after they leave to get the rest of the wedding ready. They also realized something more awful than what could have happened in the alter.

"You're right. After what we did. That changeling queen who pretend to be Princess Cadence must have attacked her. Judging by the mark Twilight must have tried to fight her off," Applejack explains.

"No kidding! She looks like she got thrashed!" Rainbow screams with anger.

"And then she used her magic to put her in the caverns," Prinke adds.

Then Rarity shamefully adds, "And it's all our fault."

Everyone in the room start to feel so upset and ashamed. They believe it was there fault for not believing Twilight about the imposter being evil.

Just then Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and the doctors all go into the suit to talk to the other's about Twilight's progress.

Applejack comes up to the group of ponies and worriedly asks, "How is she?"

"She seems to be stable and will need some time to recover from the bruise and cuts she received," Princess Celestia explains.

The girls do sound relieve that Twilight is going to be alright, but are still wondering how long she will be unconscious for.

Then Luna sadly says, "But there is a problem."

"What is it?" Fluttershy asks sounding very worried.

Along with the others who are looking very worried and the way Princess Luna sounds, it doesn't sound too good.

Then Princess Luna explains, "While I was exploring into Twilight's mind, I found out that Queen Chrysalis attacked her and the next thing that I saw she was pushed to the wall with powerful magic, really hard. Then it cuts off to when she falls unconscious seeing the changeling Queen taking Princess Cadence's form again."

The girls and Spike gasp with horror after hearing that Queen Chrysalis has something to do with Twilight's condition after all. Princess Celestia and Luna know that it will indeed shock them, but they also know that there is something else they should know about the condition Twilight is in right now.

Then Princess Luna says, "There is another thing."

"What is it," Spike asks.

"It seems that Twilight is in an unconscious dream. It almost that her dream it's some kind of protection from a terrible ordeal and it seems that her dream is so powerful not even I am able to see what she is dreaming about," Princess Luna sadly explains.

Rarity sadly says, "In other words, Twilight will be unconscious for a while."

"And we won't be able to talk to her through her dreams," Fluttershy sadly adds.

"I'm afraid so," Princess Celestia answers.

The girls and Spike feels very sad and worried for Twilight, they have no idea how long she will wake up or if she'll wake up at all. The worst part is they believe it was all their fault Twilight will be like this, but they need to have faith if they're going to make it through and hope that Twilight will wake up soon.

In the Princess Cadence's room:

Princess Cadence is still watching over Twilight, only this time Shining Armor and his and Twilight's parents are there watching over her as well. Princess Cadence explains to them about Twilight's condition and they are worried about her right now. The parents are so worried about their daughter that they haven't notice that Shining Armor is heading to the balcony with a shameful look on his face.

"That's terrible," Twilight Velvet says in fear.

"How long will she be like this?" Night Light worriedly asks.

"The doctor and Princess Luna said she will be like this for sometime, but she'll regain consciousness in good time," Princess Cadence sadly explains.

Twilight Velvet and Night Light comes up to their daughter. Princess Cadence is still worried for Twilight as much as the couple are.

Princess Cadence notice Shining Armor on the balcony feeling upset and looking like a big bad cloud is hovering over him. Princess Cadence comes over to him hoping to see if he's okay, but she knows that he's not much okay.

After reaching to Shining Armor, Princess Cadence sadly asks, "You blamed yourself for this, don't you?"

"Who else," Shining Armor sadly admits.

"Look Shining, from what the others told me you were under Queen Chrysalis control, you can't blame yourself for something you couldn't handle," Princess Cadence says.

Princess Cadence hugs Shining hoping to cheer him up and says, "I understand you're upset Shining, but blaming yourself isn't going to help Twilight."

Shining Armor sighs and says, "I know, but what else we can do. Twilight is unconscious and Canterlot is a mess."

Princess Cadence starts to think about it. She understand that Canterlot has a lot of damage from the changeling attack and Twilight need not be taken care of until she regain consciousness.

Then Princess Cadence says, "Well, since we postpone the wedding for another 2 weeks, we should take this time to fix the damages in Canterlot and we can take turns taking care of Twilight."

Shining Armor looks at Cadence still feeling sad. Then he looks at his sister lying down in bed with her parents by her side. He knows that now is not the time for feel sorry for himself and decides to do whenever he can to help repair Canterlot and take care of his sister.

"I guess you're right," Shining Armor says feeling a little better, but still worried for his sister.

Princess Cadence makes a small smile and glad she can cheer up Shining Armor. They both then go back to the room to check on Twilight. They know that they need to help repair Canterlot and make sure the citizens are okay.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: An Apple Scarecrow

In the Land of Oz:

Twilight continues to walk down the yellow dirt road. She isn't sure how long her trip to the Crystal City will be, but she knows that it will be a long journey. Twilight finds herself at a forest with a lot of apple practically every apple there ever is, including zap apples. She stops at one of the Zap Apples trees and decides to grab herself a snack.

Twilight amazingly says, "Wow! These apples are amazing!"

"Yep. The best ones in all of Oz," A female country voices comes out of nowhere.

"Who said that?" Twilight asks as she looks around trying to find the source of the voice.

"I'm over here," The voice replies.

Twilight looks to where the voice comes from and surprise to see who is talking. The voice is coming from a scarecrow who looks just like Applejack. The Applejack scarecrow is sitting on top of the branch in a red delicious apple tree.

Twilight is surprised to see the pony looking like her honest pony friends.

Twilight surprisingly says, "Applejack!"

"Applejack? Who is this Applejack?" the being looking like Applejack replies sounding confused.

Then she comes down the tree and is going to continue to buck more apple from the tree. Twilight is more shocked to see that the pony who looks like Applejack is actually a scarecrow and from the outfit she is wearing the same scarecrow costume from Nightmare Night. Twilight is surprised that her friend Applejack is a real scarecrow and that she is a walking talking on too.

"You can talk!" Twilight surprisingly says.

"Of course I can talk. Can scarecrows talk where you're from?" the scarecrow says as she starts to hit the apple trees with her back legs.

"No," Twilight says feeling a bit surprised.

"Oh!" the scarecrow replies sounding surprised.

Twilight decides to ignore the awkward conversation and decides to introduce herself to the scarecrow.

Twilight politely says, "My name is Twilight Sparkle."

"Nice to meet you Twilight Sparkle. Name's Apple Crow," Applecrow says with a smile.

Twilight and Apple Crow shake their hoof and are glad to meet each other.

After their hoof shake, Apple Crow asks, "So where are you heading on this nice day?"

"I'm going to the Crystal City to see the powerful Wizard of Oz. I'm hoping he can help me find my way back to Canterlot," Twilight answers.

"The Crystal City huh. You'll love it. It has to be one of the largest place in Oz," Apple Crow replies.

Twilight nods her head and says, "I never been there before, but I'm hoping that the wizard can help me."

Apple Crow arch her eyebrow with a confused look on her face and questionably says, "Help you?"

Twilight makes a sad look on her face and answers, "Yes. I want to go back home and the good witch Celeste said that the Wizard can help me."

Apple Crow can tell that Twilight really want to get back home, but she also know that the Crystal city is very far away from the apple trees.

"Sounds like you have a long journey ahead of you," Apple Crow says.

Then Apple Crow has an idea since Twilight mentions the wizard.

Then Apple Crow says, "Say, you don't mind if I come with you."

"Sure I don't mind. Do you want to ask the wizard something?" Twilight says with delight.

"Yes I do. I not the brightest scarecrow you ever see, but I'm hoping the wizard can give me a brain so I can be smart," Apple Crow answers.

Twilight is kind of confused that Apple Crow wants to be smart. Seeing how Apple Crow is and the look in her eyes, she can tell that she really wants to come with her to see the wizard hoping he can help her grant her wish.

Twilight says, "I guess to you it's very important to you to be smart."

"Yep. I just hope the wizard can help us," Apple Crow answers.

"Well, the only way for us to know is to go and see the wizard and see what he can do for us," Twilight says pointing to the yellow path.

"Sounds like a plan," Apple Crow says agreeing with Twilight.

After her agreement with Twilight, Apple Crow notice something that is making her very scared. Twilight notice is and is curious about what she is scared of. Twilight turns around to see something that is making her very worried.

Twilight scaredly says, "But first… we need to run and hide."

With that Twilight and Apple Crow run down the road hoping to find a place to hide. Apple Crow notice a small cave down the path.

Apple Crow seriously says, Come on, we can hide in that cave.

With that, Apple Crow starts to make her way into the cave with Twilight right behind her. While hiding in the have, they peak out to see who they are hiding from. That's when they see her, Queen Cocoon is in the Apple Forest with some of her changelings soldiers. FRom the looks of it they appear to be looking for someone or something.

Twilight has a bad feeling that the queen is looking for her and wants her choker back, but she promised to never take it off and it will protect her too. The truth is, Twilight is kind of afraid of her not only the queen is after her, but she resemble the changeling queen who is responsible for her being here.

After the search, the changeling witch queen and her soldiers leave the forest and decides to look for their target at a different location. When she and her changelings are gone, Twilight and Apple Crow leaves the have and are relieve that they are gone.

Apple Crow says, "Phew! That was a close one."

"Yeah. Maybe a little too close," Twilight says sounding scared and relieved at the same time.

Twilight then looks at the choker she is wearing and she can tell that the queen wants it back really bad, but she knows that she can't give it to her. With the choker, she'll become more powerful.

Apple Crow notice her looking at the choker and says, "That sure is a nice necklace you're wearing. Where you get it?"

Twilight starts to get a little scared when Apple Crow ask about the choker, but she has to tell her, but maybe not all of the details.

Twilight nervously answers, "I… got if from the Fillykin village."

Apple Crow can tell that Twilight is telling the truth, but she can tell there's more to Twilight's story. She can also tell that Twilight seems really scared about the choker.

Apple Crow hugs her and says, "There more to it is there."

Twilight is surprised that Apple Crow can see the secret right through her and how much she is like Applejack.

Twilight nervously asks, "How did you know?"

"I may not be smart, but I can tell when somepony is being honest or not. In your case you're a little afraid to give me the whole story," Apple Crow explains calmly to Twilight.

Twilight can tell that Apple Crow is a lot like, she never lies and she can tell is anypony else is being honest or not. Twilight knows that she had to explain to Apple Crow about the situation and the choker. Twilight take a deep breath hoping to calm herself down so she is ready to explain to Apple Crow.

Twilight sadly explains, "This choker belongs to the changeling queen. The fillykin villagers and Celeste the good witch said I will be safe as long as I wear it. The good witch also put a spell on me when she kissed my forehead to help protect me."

Apple Crow is surprised to hear about her story. She is very amazed that she actually met the good witch of the north and sun.

"She did!" Apple Crow surprisingly says.

"Yes," Twilight sadly answers.

Then Apple Crow asks, "And you believe that the witch is after you to get the choker back?"

Twilight becomes sad and simply nods her head answering yes. Apple Crow is shocked to hear it, but right now Twilight is going to need more help.

Apple Crow smile and give Twilight a hug. Then she says, "Don't worry, I'll help you get to the wizard and get you back home,"

"You will?" Twilight asks feeling a bit better.

"Yep," Apple Crow answers with a smile.

Then Apple Crow and Twilight smile at each other knowing that things are better now.

Then Twilight, "Come on Apple Crow. It's time to continue walking down the yellow dirt road."

"And see the Wizard of Oz," Apple Crow adds.

With that Twilight and Apple Crow continue to walk down the road to find the Crystal City. They still have a long journey ahead, but Twilight is glad she won't be traveling alone, but she still misses her friends and family back home. She hope the wizard can help her get back home and help Apple Crow have a brain. They continues to down the yellow dirt road and hoping to find a place when they need to spend the night very soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: The Tin Rainbow Pegasus

Twilight and Apple Crow are walking down the yellow dirt to reach the Crystal City. They been walking down the road for the rest of the afternoon and to the early evening. The pair are starting to get very tired and think ti will be a good idea to rest up for the night and continue their quest in the morning.

"It sure is a long day to get to The Crystal City," Twilight says sounding a bit tired.

"It sure is. I suggests it will be a good idea to find a place to stay for the night," Apple Crow suggests.

"That sounds like a good idea. We been walking down the road for hours," Twilight replies, agreeing to the idea.

"And y'all getting tired?" Apple replies replies.

"Maybe a little," Twilight says looking at her hooves and can tell that her hooves are feeling sore.

"Then let's go find some there to rest for the night," Apple Crow says with a smile.

With that Twilight and Apple Crow head down the road searching for somewhere to stay for the night.

After an hour more of walking down the yellow dirt road, Twilight and Apple Crown find themselves in forest made of Pine trees. The pine trees looks lush and green. The forest is so big and following the yellow dirt road is the only way to make sure nopony gets lost.

As the two mares walk down the road, Apple Crow notice something that catches her attention and it's something important,

Apple Crow points her hoof at that something and says, "Hey, look over there."

Twilight looks over to where Apple Crow is pointing at and to her surprise, she sees a lovely log cabin made from pine tree.

Twilight says, "It looks like a wooden house."

"Maybe someone who live there can let us stay for the night?" Apple Crow suggests.

Twilight nods her head agreeing to the idea and they both make their way to the wooden house. Twilight and Apple Crow are wondering who is living in the house and if that somepony will let them stay for the night.

When they reach the door Twilight knocks the door and says, "Hello, anypony there?"

Twilight and Apple Crow wait for somepony to answer the door, but no one answers.

Twilight knocks on the door again and says, "Hello."

But no response.

Apple Crow turns to Twilight and says, "Guess no one's home."

"Maybe somepony is in the forest?" Twilight suggests.

"Then let's go," Apple Crow replies agreeing to the idea.

Twilight and Apple Crow walk towards the forest to see if anypony in there. As they walk through the forest they notice that some of the trees in the forest are chopped down and all that's left is the stump.

Twilight looks at the stump and says, "Judging from these stumps, these trees have been chopped down recently."

"Then who ever did it is over there," Apple Crow replies.

Twilight and Apple Crow walk a little farther down the path and see a pegasus mare next to a pine tree. The pony is cyan blue, with rainbow color mane and tail. Her mark is a white cloud with light bolt colored red, blue, and yellow. The pony is made of pure tin even the mane and tail that is made of tin. The pony is also holding an ax on her hooves looks like she's about ready to chop the tree down.

"Look there's somepony," Twilight says.

"Yes, but something's not right," Appel Crow replies sound suspicious.

Twilight and Apple Crow decides to take a look at the pony that's next to the tree. Twilight is surprised to see that the tin pony looks like Rainbow Dash, only she's isn't made of tin. Twilight notice that the pony isn't moving an inch and starting to think something is wrong.

Twilight says, "The pony ain't moving an inch."

As Twilight and Apple Crow look at the tin pony, they start to hear a voice calling, "Help!"

They are surprised to hear a voice calling for help, but can't tell where the voice is coming from.

"What was that?" Apple Crow asks surprisingly.

Twilight shrug her shoulder in response, not having a clue where the noise is coming from.

Just then the voice keeps repeating, "Help! Help!"

Twilight and Apple Crow turn around hearing the noise and are shocked to see that it's the tin pegasus that is calling for help.

Apple Crow shockley says, "Land sakes"

"Are you okay?" Twilight worriedly asks,

"Is there thing we can do to help y'all." Apple Crow asks still shocked.

"No and yes there is something you can do. It rained a few days ago and I got rusted. I need oil in order to move," the tin pegasus mutters loudly, since her mouth is closed shut..

"Where is it?" Twilight asks.

"It's in the oil can! On the stump! Right over there!" the tin pegasus mutters loudly in response.

Twilight looks at the stump closed to where they are and she can see the oil can right on it. She use her magic to levitate the oil can to the pony. As she put the oil one the pony she begins to move her hooves, her head, and her wings. As the oil is fully put on her, she is able to move and able to feel her wings.

"Thanks for helping me," The tin pegasus says with glee.

"No problem," Twilight replies happily.

,My name is Tin Rainbow," Tin Rainbow introduces herself.

"Hi Tin Rainbow. My name is Twilight Sparkle," Twilight says.

"I'm Apple Crow," Apple Crow replies.

"Nice to meet you, but serious, thanks for the help," Tin Rainbow says feel grateful.

"It's not a problem," Apple Crow replies.

Tin Rainbow feels really glad for Twilight and Apple Crow for saving her from being a permanent statue.

Tin Rainbow asks, "So what are you two doing and where are you two heading?"

"Twilight and I are going to see The Great Wizard of Oz in the Crystal City," Appel Crow answers.

Tin Rainbow looks at the girls with a surprised look and says, "Woah! You two have a long way to go."

"We know," Twilight and Apple Crow say at a friendly tone.

"So why are you going to see the wizard?" Tin Rainbow asks.

"I was hoping the wizard can help me get back home to Equestria," Twilight answers sounding kind of sad.

"And I'm hoping he can get me a brain so I can be intelligent," Apple Crow answers while tipping her hat.

Tin Rainbow looks at the girls curiously. She is surprised that they are traveling very far just to get their wishes granted.

"Sounds like your journey will be worth it once you get there," Tin Rainbow says.

Twilight and Apple Crow remember that they need a place to stay for the night. Since they only see Tin Rainbow in the forest, they decide to ask her to see if she does.

Twilight asks."Tin Rainbow, do you like in a wooden house?"

"Yeah. I live in a wooden house. It's right over that hill and I build it myself," Tin Rainbow says with pride.

Tin Rainbow then look at the girls with curiously and asks, "Why you ask?"

"We're hoping if it's okay for you let us stay for the night," Apple Crow replies.

"Sure I'll let you stay. It's the least I can do after saving me from being a statute forever," Tin Rainbow says with a smile.

"Thank you very much Rainbow," Twilight happily says.

Tin Rainbow turns to see that the sun is lowing even more.

She turns to the girl and say, "Let's get in before night fall."

Twilight and Apple Crow nod their heads agreeing with her to go to the house. Tin Rainbow leads the way to her house.

Twilight is looking around the forest with nervous look in her eyes. She is very worried about something.

Twilight says to herself, "And hopefully she doesn't find us."

Tin Rainbow turns to Twilight after hearing her talk nervously.

Tin Rainbow suspiciously asks, "Who?"

"The Changeling Witch Queen, Cocoon," Apple Crow answers with a serious look on her face.

After hearing the changeling witch's name, Tin Rainbow is looking at Appel Crow and Twilight Sparkle with an angry look in her eyes. The girls can tell that their new friend seems to have a bad history with the queen.

Tin Rainbow angrily says, "What?! Her again!?"

Twilight scaredly asks, "Has she been giving you trouble?"

"You can say that," Tin Rainbow mutters with a angrily look on her face.

Tin Rainbow can see that Twilight and Apple Crow are kind of tired and can see that it's getting very late.

Tin Rainbow suggests, "Okay, first we go to my house and get you two something to eat. Then, I want to hear the whole story."

Apple Crow and Twilight say, "Okay,"

With that, the three friends walk to the wooden house. They are glad that the meet each other and are going to have a talk about what is going on with the changeling witch.

In Tin Rainbow's House:

Twilight and Apple Crow made some food with the food supply they bring from the apple trees. Tin Rainbow is breaking some oil and put some on her henges so they wouldn't rust. Twilight and Apple Crow explain to Tin Rainbow about the situation with the changeling witch queen and the reason why Twilight really needs to get to the city

After hearing the story, Tin Rainbow surprisingly says, "Woah! That gotta be a bummer!"

"Yes. That's why we need to get to the wizard," Apple Crow says sounding serious.

"And hope he can grant our wishes," Twilight says sounding wishful.

Tin Rainbow is surprised to hear the story and their situation.

Just then Tin Rainbow has an idea and says, "Hey do you think…"

But Tin rainbow stop in the middle of her sentence and sadly says,"Nevermind."

"What is it?" Twilight curiously asks.

"It's nothing," Tin Rainbow bluntly answers.

Twilight and Apple Crow can tell that something is on Tin Rainbow's mind and they want to know what that thing is.

Twilight comes over to Rainbow and sadly asks, "Tin Rainbow, is there something wrong?"

Tin Rainbow looks at Twilight and can tell that Twilight really want to know what on her mind.

"Kind of," Tin Rainbow sadly says.

Tin Rainbow takes a deep breath and breathe out to make sure she is calm and ready to tell her new friends her problem.

Tin Rainbow nervously answers, "I… it just… I may be loyal, but… I wish I can have a heart."

Twilight and Apple Crow look at Tin Rainbow with confusion and questionably says, "A heart?"

"You know to have actual feelings," Tin Rainbow Clarifies.

"Oh!" Twilight and Apple Crow says understanding the statement.

"I know it sounds silly, but I was built without one and I really wish I can have one," Tin Rainbow adds sounding desperate.

Twilight and Apple Crow can see that Tin Rainbow really wanna hear so she can have feeling. Just then Twilight has an idea and think it will be a good on/ she turn to Apple Crow and whisper to her about her idea. Apple Crow nods her head in reply think that it's a good idea.

Twilight turns to Tin Rainbow and calmly asks, "Tin Rainbow, do you want to come with us to see The Wizard of Oz?"

Tin Rainbow eyes widen and surprisingly says, "Really! You want me to come with you!"

"We don't mind," Twilight says with a smile.

"Besides we could really use the help," Apple Crow replies.

"And maybe the wizard can give you a heart," Twilight adds.

Tin Rainbow flies in the air and happily screams, "Yes!"

"We can all leave after breakfast and pack ourselves some lunch for the road," Tin Rainbow adds with a smile.

"Sure," Twilight and Apple says agreeing to the idea.

Just then Twilight starts to yawn and rub her eyes with her hoof.

Appel Crow notice it and says, "Well, I say it's sime for us to get some shuteye."

"I agree," Tin Rainbow replies.

"I'm just a little tired," Twilight replies feeling sleepy.

"I guess it's time for bed," Tin Rainbow replies after she yawns loudly.

After getting up stairs and hop into bed. Tin Rainbow is in her bedroom while Twilight Sparkle and Apple Crow are in the guest room and all three are ready to sleep.

"Night y'all," Apple Crow says.

"Good night," Twilight and Tin Rainbow replies.

After turning off the light, the girls excluding Twilight are fast asleep. Twilight is having trouble going to sleep, mostly because she is thinking about what happened at the rehearsal and what become of her. Twilight gets out of bed and looks out of the guest room window looking at the stars and the moon. She really wishes she can go back home and feels that she needs to hurry before something bad happened at the wedding.

"I wonder what happened at the wedding. I hope everypony's okay," Twilight asks to herself.

As she stared towards the moon, Twilight is starting to remember the good time she has with her friends and family. She starts to shed tears from her eyes as she stare from the window.

As Twilight shed tears she says in her thoughts, "I hope the wizard can help me or I may never see my friends, my brother, Spike, my parents, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, or my real Cadence again… Never again."

Twilight decides to head back to bed still letting tears coming down her face. She really wish the wizard can help her get home. She technically cries herself to sleep and wish she can get back home and hope everypony's okay.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: The Shy Lion

Twilight Sparkle, Tin Rainbow, and Apple Crow are on the trail to the Crystal City. Earlier they have their breakfast, clean the house, make some food for the trip, and packed some supplies. They leave the house and walk down the road in search for the wizard. Around late in the morning, Twilight and her friends are walking down the road.

"It sure was nice breakfast you made," Twilight says.

"Yeah. I love toast with zap apple jam," Tin Rainbow says with glee.

"So girls, how long will it take to get to the city," Twilight asks.

"It might take another two days or so to reach the city," Apple Crow answers.

"So we still have a long journey ahead of them," Tin Rainbow adds.

As the girls walk down the yellow dirt road, a rustle of the leaves and bushes catches Twilight's attention. Twilight turns to where the she hears the noise, but no one is where the bushes are.

Twilight starts to look around and worriedly asks,"Did you hear that?"

"What?" Tin Rainbow says confusedly.

"I thought I heard something," Twilight replies looking around.

The girls look around to see if there anyone following them but there's nothing.

Apple Crow says, "There's nopony here."

Twilight shrugs her shoulders and says, "Must've been my imagination."

With that, the girls continue to walk down the road. That is, until they hear more rustles in the bushes along with a mysterious shadowy figure running across the bushes.

Apple Crow scaredly asks, "What was that?!"

"Okay who is following us and you better come out right now," Tin Rainbow demands.

Just then a shadow creature climbs on a giant rock. The girls can tell it walks on four and has very shadow hair all over it's neck. The girls are starting get scared and worried about the creature is standing before them. They can tell that this creature is the king of all cats and one of the meanest predators.

"Is that a… a…" Tin Rainbow studdrrs in fear seeing the animal.

Twilight scaredly screams, "A Lion!"

The girls are paralyzed in fear when the lion comes up to them. They are afraid the lion is going to attack them.

The girls horrorly screams in terror, "Aaaahhhh!"

They are so afraid that the lion is coming towards them.

Just then the lion quietly says, "Roar!"

"Huh!" The girls says sounding confused.

"Roar!" The lion quietly says again.

The girls look to see the lion isn't scary at all. In fact, she looks very sweet, kind, and really shy. The lion is light yellow, with a pink mane, a light yellow tail with a pink fur on the end and whiskers. The lion also has teal like eyes and has a butterfly hair clip.

The lion shyly asks, "Um, did I scare you?"

`"Well, we were scared, until we heard you roar," Tin Rainbow says sounding confused.

The lion feels guilty about scaring them and says, "Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alright," Apple Crow replies with a smile.

Twilight and her friends can see that the lion feels bad about scaring them. Twilight decides to go introduce herself and her friend to the shy little lion.

"My name is Twilight Sparkle and these are my friends Apple Crow and Tin Rainbow," Twilight introduces herself and her friends to the lion.

"I'm Lionshy," Lionshy says shyly and quietly.

Twilight asks, "What was that?"

"It's Lionshy," Lionshy answers a little louder.

"Hi Lionshy, it's very nice to meet you," Twilight says with a smile.

"It nice to meet you sugar," Apple Crow replies.

"Yeah. What were you doing anyway?" Tin Rainbow asks looking confused.

"I was practicing my roar. I hope that if I practiced my roar I can be bravery, but I'm not brave at all. I'm shy and I get scared very easily," Lionshy answers shyly.

Lionshy sighs sadly and says, "I wish I can be brave."

Twilight can see that Lionshy really want to be brave. She then has an idea, the girls look at Twilight thinking the same thing.

Twilight turns to Lionshy and says, "Lionshy. Do you want to come on our journey with us."

"A journey? What journey?" Lionshy asks.

"We're going to see The Great Wizard of Oz in the Crystal City," Twilight explains.

"And we're going to see if he can help grant our wishes," Tin Rainbow adds.

"And… we were just wondering if you want to come with us. Maybe the wizard can help you be brave," Apple Crow adds with a smile.

Lionshy eyes starts to sparkle and think about the idea of traveling with the group to see the wizard. She thinks about the great wizard might actually be able to help her.

She turns to the others and asks, "Do you really think the wizard can help me be brave."

"He might be able to," Twilight says.

After some time thinking Lionshy nods her head agreeing to go with them.

Lionshy says, "I would love to come with you. I really hope the wizard can help me."

"I hope he can help all of us with our wishes," Twilight replies.

"What do you guys want to ask the wizard," Lionshy asks.

"I was to have brains, so I can be smart," Apple Crow answers.

"And I want to have a heart so I can feel," Tin Rainbow says.

"And I want to get back to Canterlot in Equestria," Twilight replies.

Lionshy surprisingly says, "Wow! Sounds like your wishes are very important."

"Yeah and we hope the wizard can help all of us," Tin Rainbow replies.

"We should get going. It's still a long journey to the Crystal City," Apple Crow informs.

"Okay. Let's go," Lionshy says happily.

With that, the girls have a new friend in the group and are on their way to the Crystal city together. They walked another few hours on the yellow dirt road, until they hear a strange noise coming from the sky.

Apple Crow asks, "Did you guys hear that?"

The girls stop wonder what Apple Crow is talking about. When they stop they hear a strange buzzing noise, but are not sure who is making it.

Tin Rainbow says, "Yeah it's some kind of buzzing sound."

The girls look around to see where the buzzing noise is coming from. Lionshy look up in the air behind them, when she does, she sees something that is making her scared and pale as a ghost.

"W-w-what is that? Lionshy screams with horrors.

The others turns to see what Lionshy is looking at. To their surprise and fear they can see five changeling soldiers coming right at them.

"It's Queen Cocoon's changeling soldiers!" Apple Crow scaredly screams.

Tin Rainbow hardly screams, "Run!

The girls run away from the changeling down the road. The changeling solders above can see Twilight and her friends running down the yellow dirt road.

One of the soldiers says, "Remember, the queen only wants the unicorn and take the choker from her."

"Yes sir!" The other four soldiers says.

The changeling then fly down to calm their target. Twilight and her friends run on the road as fast as they can, but the changeling are on their tail. Just then two of the changeling soldiers use it's magic to teleport from the other soldiers to the dirt road in front of Twilight and her friends. The group of friends stop see the two changelings in their path. They are not sure what to do about the changeling.

Just then two of the other changeling grab Twilight from behind and takes her in the air.

Twilight screams, "Aaah!"

The others turns to see Twilight is captured by two of the changelings. Apple Crow, Tin Rainbow, and Lionshy are shocked to see Twilight being captured and realize that the changling are after the choker Twilight is wearing around her neck. Before they can do anything, the two changelings who are in front of them charge at them. Tin Rainbow an Apple Crow fight back at the changeling soldiers, but Lionshy isn't sure what to do. Then she thinks it will be a good idea to try to get Twilight while the other were distracted.

Twilight who is still be hold hostage is scared and worried what the changelings will do to her.

The last soldier comes up to Twilight being hold by the other two comes up to her and says, "Don't worry, it's not you we're after. It's the queen's choker we want."

Twilight realized that the changelings are send by the queen to get retrieve her choker back. Twilight tries to struggle and get away but the changelings grips were too strong for her. The changeling hold the end of the choker hoping to yank it off, but it sends an electric shock to the three changelings. They accidently drop Twilight causing her to fall.

Twilight falls from the sky and about to hit the ground, until Lionshy catches her on her back just in time.

Lionshy quietly yet loudly screams, "Roar!"

The roar isn't scaring the changelings away but left them surprised for a minute, until the changelings solders notice a strange glow coming from Twilight's forehead.

Twilight and her friends notice a bright light coming from her forehead. When the mark is clear they can see a shape of a sun on her forehead.

One of the solders is shocked and says, "That's the mark of The Good Witch of the North."

The other changeling asks, "What sound we do?"

"We must report this to the queen at once," The solder answers."

"But what about the unicorn," The other soldiers asks.

"There's nothing we can do right now, The soldier says.

With that all the changeling fly away back to talk to their queen abou the failed mission. Twilight and her friends are left confused about the changelings leaving after seeing the mark on Twilight.

Twilight confusedly asks, "I… I don't understand. Why did the changeling level just like that.

Tin Rainbow, Apple Crow, and Lionshy are not sure whether to tell Twilight about the mark she has. They are also not sure about telling her about one of the special rules in the Land of Oz.

Apple Crow answers, "It's because of the mark of The Good Witch of the North."

Twilight arches her eyebrow and questionably says, "Huh!"

Lionshy explains, " What Apple Crow means is that it's been a long standing rule that no one is to be harmed if anyone has the mark of the Good Witch of the North."

"Even the changelings had to follow that rule, even if it means disobeying their queen," Tin Rainbow adds.

Twilight is surprised to hear what her new friends are telling her. She also remember that the Good witch telling her the kiss is supposed to protect her.

Twilight surprisingly says, "So this mark is keeping me safe."

"Yes," The girls answer to Twilight.

Then Tin Rainbow says, "We better get going. Who knows when the changeling will be back."

"I agree. Let's hurry, "Twilight replies.

With that, the girls start to run as fast as their hooves can take then to the Crystal City before the changeling soldiers or the queen herself comes after them.

In the Changeling castle:

The queen is not happy that Twilight manage to get away along with her friends, but she is more mad that they haven't got her choker back from her.

"You mean to tell me that you couldn't get my choker back from a unicorn!" Queen Cocoon angrily screams at her soldiers.

The soldiers doesn't like it when she get's very angrily with them for failing their missions, but they also need to inform the queen about Twilight's special mark.

One of the soldiers nervously say, "We're sorry your majesty the power of the choker made it hard to get off."

"But she also has the mark of the Good witch Celeste," the other soldier adds.

Queen Cocoon eyes widen when they mention Celeste's name. She starts to get furious and says, "Celeste! That meddling sun witch!"

Then she angrily says, "I should have know she was to pull something like this."

Queen Cocoon sits on her throne trying to think of a way to capture Twilight and get the choker off her neck.

Then one of the soldiers ask, "What should we do my queen?"

The queen turns to her shoulders and says, "We'll just have to wait until there is an opportunity to capture that young unicorn."

The soldiers simply solute to the queen and leaves the throne room and wait for further instructions.

Queen Cocoon use her enchanted mirror to see Twilight and her friends walking down the path. She is mostly looking at Twilight who is still wearing the magical choker on her neck.

Queen Cocoon narrow her eyes and evilly says, "When the choker and it's powers are mine, that little unicorn is going to wish she never crossed paths with me and I will rule the Land of Oz with an iron hoof."

The Queen laugh maniacally at the mirror with Twilight's image on it and she wants to get Twilight and the choker by any means necessary.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: The Fashionable China Doll

After some talk on the yellow dirt road,the 4 friends come across a very interesting down. The houses are made of glass, even the plants, furniture and the citizens are made of special glass and paint.

"Wow this place looks very pretty," Twilight says with amazement.

"I know. Everything's is made of glass," Tin Rainbow says.

Twilight and the others are amazed to see that the entire town is made of glass. They can see the ponies walking around doing their everyday thing.

Just then a elegant voice says, "This is Chinatown."

They turn to see a china pony doll. The china doll is white with purple mane and tail. She is wearing a blue dress with white socks and mary janes. The thing is, she is made of glass as well, just like every citizen in the city.

"Chinaville?" Lionshy questionably says.

"Yes. This place has a lot of china glass, the houses the roads even some of the citizens are glass, like glass dolls and animals," The white pony says.

"What's your name?" Twilight asks.

"My name is Chinaty," the white pony answers with a smile.

Then Chinaty asks, "And do a lady might ask, what are your names?"

"My name is Twilight Sparkle," Twilight introduces herself.

"Names Apple Crow," Apple Crow replies.

"Tin Rainbow," Tin Rainow says.

"Lionshy," Lionshy says quietly and it's a little hard for Chinaty to hear.

Chinaty looks a bit confused because she isn't hearing the shy lion's name.

Chinaty asks, "What was that, darling?"

"Lionshy," Lionshy answers, but loud enough to hear.

Chinaty smile and says, "It's very nice to meet you all in our fair town."

Chinaty can see that Twilight and her friends are not from this area, so she thinks it will be a good time to ask her about their reasons of presence.

Chinaty asks, "I hope if you don't mind asking, what are you all doing here in Chinatown? It's obvious you all must have come from somewhere far."

"Well, we're going to the Crystal City to see the great wizard of Oz," Apple Crow answers.

"We're also wishing that he can help us with our wishes," Tin Rainbow adds.

"That sounds very interesting and exciting to see the powerful wizard, but I think it will be best if you rest for the night," Chinaty says sounding interesting in their journey.

Twilight and the others look at the sun to see that it is setting in the sky. They all realized that it's getting late and they need to find a place to stay for the night.

Twilight turns to Chinaty and says, "I think that sounds like a good idea, but we don't have somewhere to stay."

Chinaty looks that Twilight and the others to see they still have a long journey ahead and needs a place to stay for the night. She then has an idea.

"Well perhaps you can all be at my house for the night," Chinaty suggests.

The others are surprised yet kind of glad that Chinaty has offered a place to stay in her home home, but knows it is her choice to let who she wants into her home.

Lionshy shyly asks, "You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not, it will be unlady like to let others sleep outside in the cold and the Crystal City is still a long way," Chinaty replies with pride.

Twilight, Apple Crow, Tin Rainbow, and Lionshy knows that she is very generous and can tell she is not going to say no for an answer.

Then Twilight says, "I guess it will a good idea to get some sleep. I'm tired,"

"Me too," The others reply.

"Then I'll show you all to my house for the night," Chinaty says.

Then, Chinaty starts to lead the other back to her house. Twilight and the others follow them to.

In Chinaty's house:

Chinaty is making some hot tea and some biscuits for herself and her new friends. Twilight and the others are amazed to see that Chinaty's house is very beautiful and all the furniture is made of pure glass. They knows that the next day, they are going to continue their journey to see the wizard in the Crystal City.

Chinaty uses her horn to levitate the pot of tea with the cups and biscuits as she asks, "So darling, mind if I ask, what are you all going to ask for from the wizard?"

"I'm going to ask or brains," Apple Crow says.

"I want a heart," Tin Rainbow answers.

"I… I want to be brave," Lionshy replies.

"And I want to go back home," Twilight says.

"And we're helping her before that Changeling witch gets her hooves on her," Apple Crow acting a bit serious.

Chinaty gasps with horrors and scaredly says, "Not Queen Cocoon!"

"That's the one," Tin Rainbow bluntly says.

"But luckily the mark Celeste gave to Twilight is what caused the changeling to leave her alone," Lionshy adds.

Chinaty looks at Twilight with a surprised look on her face. She always know about the magical protection spell from the Good Sun Witch, but never hear many ponies having the mark for their protection.

Chinaty surprisingly says, "It seems that the mark was able to protect you, but it won't stop Queen Cocoon from getting her hooves on you."

"That's what worries me," Twilight sadly replies to that comet.

Chinaty can see that Twilight isn't feeling alright. She guesses that Twilight doesn't like the fact that she is being targeted by the Changeling witch who is also queen of the changelings in the east.

Chinaty decides to ask them something that she been wondering for sometime.

Chinaty turns to the others and asks, "Um girls, do you all think I'm beautiful?"

Twilight, Apple Crow, Tin Rainbow, and Lionshy look at Chinaty with confused looks in their eyes. They are very confused when Chinaty asks about her looks and appearance like that and in a nervous tone as well.

"What kind of question is that?" Tin Rainbow asks arching one of her eye brows.

"What I mean do you think my beauty is… skin deep," Chinaty nervously asks.

Now that question is getting them really curious. They are starting to wonder what is Chinaty asking them.

Chinaty takes a deep breath and hopefully be ready to tell her story.

After taking a bit breather, Chinaty says, "Well, you see even though a lot of ponies tell me I'm beautiful, I sometimes wonder… if my beauty is only skin deep. So I was wondering if I can go come with you to see the wizard so that I can ask the wizard if he can help me understand true beauty and to see if I have true beauty and wonder if I have inner beauty."

Twilight and the other are starting to understand what Chinaty wants. She wants to see the wizard so she can see if she has inner beauty and not just outer beauty. Twilight and the others look at each other and know what each other the other is thinking. They think it will be a good idea for Chinaty to come with them.

Twilight turns to Chinaty and says, "Of course you can come with us."

"The more the merrier," Appl Crow adds.

"Really?!" Chinaty asks with sparkles in her eyes.

Of course we're sure about it. We can use some more in our group," Lionshy says with a smile.

"But you need to help us bring some food supplies and other stuff we're going to need," Tin Rainbow adds.

"Of course," Chinaty says agreeing to the idea of bringing some supplies.

Throughout the rest of the evening to the night, the girls have been gathering some supplies and decide to make the food and gather the rest of the gear in the morning. After turning in, everyone other than Twilight are sleeping peacefully in the rooms and blankets.

Twilight is simply laying on her bed and looking at the window to see the moon and the stars. She is still wondering how is Equestria is doing without her, but she is mostly wondering if everypony's alright.

Twilight says in her thoughts, "I wonder how everypony's doing back in Equestria. I hope they were able to defeat the changelings or at least be able to handle them. I hope the wizard will be able to send me back home."

Twilight then close her eyes and starts to fall asleep for the night. She still can't stop thinking about her friends and family back at home. She still wishes the wizard can help her get back home in Equestria to be with her friends and family again and hopefully soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: The Clown who want to Laugh

After some time walking down the yellow dirt road, the 5 friends come across a field which has a big circus tent set up in the middle. There are animal tamers with their animals, acrobats, clowns, and other performers and employees for the circus.

Tin Rainbow surprisingly asks, "What is this place?"

"It looks like a giant circus," Twilight answers looking surprised.

"A circus with a lot of ponies working there," Chinaty adds.

With that, the girls decides to go walk to the circus to see what the show is about. When they reach the circus and walk through the crowd, that they are having trouble getting through the crowd.

"How in the hay are we supposed to get through if there are so many ponies performing in our way?" Appel Crow asks, looking at the many ponies performing and practicing their tricks.

"Well, we'll just need to be careful while walking through," Twilight answers.

Just then Twilight bumps into someone and accidentally knock her over.

Twilight surprisingly screams, "Woah!"

When Twilight and the other pony falls to the ground, they realized they hit each other on the head and kind of hard for that matter.

"Ow!" The pony screams as she rubs her head.

"My head," Twilight says, while rubbing her head with her hoof.

Just then the pony realized and seeing her accidentally bumping into Twilight. When Twilight see the pony who bumps into her, she can see that it's a pink pony with a puffy magenta mane and tail. She is wearing a green fools costume that has yellow and purple balloons on it and has a purple star on one eye and a yellow moon on the other.

She sadly says, "I'm so sorry."

"That's okay," Twilight says.

"Yeah. We know it was an accident," Tin Rainbow replies.

Twilight and the pony stand up to see each other face to face. Twilight can see that the pony looks like Pinkie Pie. In fact, Twilight is starting to notice that the one she has come across looks a lot like her friends in Canterlot. The problem is she isn't understanding why.

Before Twilight can say anything a familiar voice says, "Funny Pie, where are you?"

The pony who is name Funny Pie turns to where the voice is coming from and says, " I'm over here Spot."

The one that calls for Funny Pie comes over to see her. When the figure does, the others are surprised to see a baby dragon. The baby dragon is red with yellow spikes and spots on his cheeks. He also has an orange belly.

The dragon names Spot says, "There you are I was looking for you. We still need to work on our act."

"I know Spot. I was just trying to think of a new routine for us to do for the show," Funny Pie answers.

"Did any of them worked?" Spot asks.

"Some of them seems a bit dangerous and some are kind of to impossible to do," Funny Pie answers nervously.

Spot can see that Funny Pie is having a hard time thinking of a new act.

Spot smile at her and says, "Don't worry Funny Pie, I'm sure we'll come up with a new act that will wow the crowd.

Funny Pie smile, feeling a bit better and says, "Thanks Spot. I know I can always count on you."

Funny Pie notice that the others are smiling at her with warm smiles. She then decides it will be right to introduce themselves to Twilight and the others.

Funny Pie says, "By the way, I'm Funny Pie and this is my best friend, partner, and an assistant, Spot."

Spot wave his claw and says, "Hello."

Twilight smile and says, "Hi, I'm Twilight and these are my friends…"

"Howdy I'm Apple Crow," Apple Crow replies.

"Tin Rainbow," Tin Rainbow says.

"Lionsy," Lionshy quietly replies.

"And I'm Chinaty," Chinaty says with elegants.

"It's very nice to meet all of you," Funny Pie says with a smile.

Spot is about to say something until he notice Chinaty and her elegance and beauty. For some reason, Spot seems to be in aw with Chinaty and this is the first time he is meeting her.

Spot eyes widen and slowly says, "Wow!"

"Spot? Are you okay?"

Spot then starts to adjust his tails and spikes as he says, "How do my spikes look? Are they good?"

"They're good," Funny Pie whispers to him.

The others starts to giggle a little about Spot acting kind of funny in front to them and can see that he seems to develop a crush on Chinaty.

Just then, Funny Pie notice that she never see Twilight and her friends here before.

Funny Pie looks at them carefully and says, "You know…"

"I never see you guys before," Funny Pie adds, add he takes a look at Twilight and the others.

"She right. Are you guys new here?" Spot replies.

"You can say that," Chinaty says.

"So what are you doing here?" Spot asks.

Apple Crow comes over and says, "We're going to see the Wizard of Oz."

"The Wizard?!" Funny Pie and Spot says with surprised looks on their faces when they hear the wizard's name..

"Yes and we need to see him right away," Lionshy replies.

"How come?" Spot asks.

"We need him to help grant our wishes," Tin Rainbow answers.

"And we need to help Twilight get back home before Queen Cocoon gets her hooves on her," Appel Crow adds sounding worried.

Funny Pie and Spot are starting to make a scared and horror look on their faces when the witch's name is mention.

The two performers shockley says, "Queen Cocoon?!"

"Are you serious?!" Spot asks with a horrorly shock on his face.

"Afraid so," Apple Crow sadly answers.

Funny Pie and Spot can see that Twilight and her friends have a serious problem and with having a witch queen after them, they're going to need some help with this.

Funny Pie surprisingly says, "Wow sounds like you have a looooooong journey ahead of you."

"And it sounds like you can use some help," Spot adds.

"Which is why we're going to see you," Funny Pie says cheerfully.

Twilight and the others look at Funny Pie and Spot with a shock look on their faces about what the two are saying.

Twilight surprisingly asks, "You are?"

"Are you sure?" Chinaty asks with concerns.

"Well yeah. It seems to be a cool adventure," Spot answers with excitement.

"And we were hoping that the wizard can help us be more funny. So we can help make ponies and other creatures laugh," Funny Pie replies.

Twilight thinks it will be a good idea for Funny Pie and Sopt to come with them. Apple Crow and the others are thinking the same thing. After all, they have wishes of their own that they hope the wizard can help them with.

"Alright, you both can come with us," Twilight answers with a smile on her face.

Funny Pie smiles and cheerfully screams, "Oh boy! This is going to be so fun!"

Twilight comes to Funny Pie and says, "But remember, we need to be careful."

"She's right. Who knows is when Queen Cocoon's changeling soldiers might be lurking about," Appe Crow adds with a serious look on her eyes,

Funny pine simple smiles and says, "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll be perfectly safe as long as we don't get caught."

"But what about your performance," Lionshy asks with concerns.

"Don't worry, we were given a week off anyway," Spot reassures the group of friends.

Then Funny Pie happily screams, "Now let's go!"

With that, Funny Pie starts to hop away from the friends with a smile on her face.

Then she sings, "Oh! We're off to see the wizard, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. We hear he is a whiz of a wiz, if ever a wiz there was. If ever, oh ever a wiz there was, The Wizard of Oz is one because. Because, because, because, because, because, because of the wonderful things he does. We're off to see the wizard,The Wonderful Wizard of Oz."

As Funny Pie leaves while singing a song. Everyone excluding Spot are confused about Funny Pie's methods and the ways she is acting chipper.

Apple Crow turns to Spot and asks, "Is she always like this?"

"She's like this a lot, but she's still a great pony to be around," Spot replies.

"You know. She a bit strange," Tin Rainbow says with a weird and confused look on her face.

"And reminds me of somepony I know…" Twilight adds.

Then Twilight quietly mutters, "A little too much like her."

Then Tin Rainbow says, "Let's get going before we lose her."

With that, the girls and the baby dragon follow their new member of the group before she gets too far ways from them. Now that all seven of them are on the journey together, they need to be extra careful and make sure they follow the road to see the wizard and hope he can help them.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Repairing Damages

Back in the real world of Equestria:

The repairs of Canterlot is still going on. From the looks of the damage, it will probably take a little while before the damages will be repared. The ponies of Canterlot are working together to help fix their homes, stores, and other places where the changelings cause damage to.

In Princess Cadence's room, Princess Cadence is in her bed with Twilight next to her still unconscious after being attacked by Queen Chrysalis. Right now, Cadence is changing some of the bandages that Twilight is wearing and use a cloth of damp water to help her cool a little. She is very glad that Twilight will be okay as long a she is taken care of, but can't help but worry if she will ever wake up.

Just then Shining Armor walks into the door not only to see how Cadence is doing, but to see how his sister is doing.

Shining Armor says, "Morning Cadence,"

"Morning Shinning, how is fixing Canterlot?" Cadence replies.

"It's very tiring, but we are ahead of schedule and might have it done the day after tomorrow," Shining Armor answers.

Then Cadence happily says, "That's good."

Shining Armor walk to Cadence and Twilight who are still in bed. He is still very side and worried to see is L.S.B.F.F or his Little Sister Best Friends Forever unconscious, even her bruises from being attacked are still healing.

Shining Armor sadly asks, "How's Twily?"

"She's still unconscious, but it seems she is still dreaming. I only wish we know what she's dreaming about." Cadence sadly answers.

Shining Armor sighs sadly and says, "I guess whatever Twilight's dreaming about, she can't seem to wake up from it."

"You're right. I wonder what's Twilight dreaming about?" Cadence replies.

"I wish I knew," Shining Armor answers.

Shining Armor and Princess Cadence are still very worried about Twilight. It's been three days since Twilight has fallen unconscious. The girls, Twilight's parents, Spike, and Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are worried about her well being, especially being unconscious for very long.

Just then, Shining Armor and Princess Cadence hear a knock on the door.

Princess Cadence says, "Come in."

The door opens and the couples can see Spike and Twilight's friends walking into the room. Cadence and Shining Armor can see that most of the girls and Spike has are carrying a small box wrapped in a boy while Pinkie is carrying a wagon with a big box behind her.

Pinkie cheerfully says, "Morning Princess Cadence. Morning Shining Armor."

"Hi girls and hello to you too Spike," Cadance replies with a smile.

"What brings you here?" Shining Armor asks.

"We're here to see how Twilight is doing," Spike answers.

"And to bring her some get well presents. And I got her plenty of cupcakes," Pinkie answers cheerfully.

Pinkie pulls the ribbon off of the present and it reveals to be a five foot tall of cupcakes in a pyramid. Other than Pinkie, Spike and the others think it isn't a good idea for Pinkie to give her so much sweets and they aren't sure when she is going to wake up from her unconsciousness. Shining Armor and Princess Cadence are surprised to see Pinkie bringing Twilight a lot of cupcakes, but are not sure that even she can eat all of it.

Shining Armor says, "That's very kind of you Pinkie, but Twilight is still sleeping and I don't think she's going to be able to eat all these cupcakes."

"I told you bring so much sweet was a bad idea," Rainbow whispers to Pinkie.

"Aw well, more for us then," Pinkie says.

After declaring that statement, Pinkie starts to eat some of the cupcakes. Some of the ponies in the room giggle at Pinkie's sweet tooth while some of them are looking confused as Pinkie starts to eat some cupcakes. Rarity decides to levitates some of the cupcakes to the others before Pinkie eats all of them.

Shining Armor giggles a little and asks, "Is there always like this?"

"You can says that," Rainbow says while rolling her eyes.

"She also has a lot of energy," Cadence replies and then she giggles a bit.

As things are starts to have a good moment, Spike and the others can see that Twilight is still in bed, fast asleep from the conditions she's still in. From the looks of their faces, they are still worried about her.

Rarity sadly says, "I can see that Twilight is still unconscious."

"Yes," Cadence answers while looking down on Twilight who is still sleeping.

"How long is she going to be like this?" Fluttershy sadly asks.

"It's still going to take a while, but I hope it will be soon," Cadence answers.

Rainbow Dash groans and says, "A while that sounds like forever."

"I know it's going to take a while, but let's not forget that Twilight still needs some to recover from being ambushed by Queen Chrysalis," Applejack says.

"I know," Rainbow Dash replies feeling impatient.

Shining Armor can tell that the girls are still worried about Twilight as much as he and Cadence are. He really wants her to be better as much as they do, but he needs to be patient so his sister can recover.

Shining Armor decides to change the subject from his mind and ask the girls about the boxes the girls have.

Shining Armor asks, "So what are in the boxes you got?"

Applejack comes over toward to where Twilight is and says, "We were hoping to give Twilight something until she wakes up and hopefully some of them will help."

"And I brought her the perfect outfit for the wedding, even though you two postpone it until Twilight recovers and the damages to Canterlot is fixed," Rarity's adds

Rarity uses her magic to unwrap her present to Twilight and brings out Twilight Best Mare dress and veil. Twilight's dress is a magenta like with a pink ribbon, with a green-blueish color with star matching the dress. The hairband is light blue and it's made of round balls and has three greenish blue flowers on it.

Cadence and Shining Armor are in awed with the dress and thinks it will be perfect for Twilight to wear to their wedding.

Cadence happily, "Oh Rarity, it's beautiful."

"Twilight is going to love it," Shining replies.

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy comes over and unwrap their presents since they think it will help Twilight be comfortable in it.

Rainbow Dash's present is a blanket with a Wonderbolt symbol on it.

She then hands it over to Cadence and says, "Hope this will keep her warm."

Princess Cadence smile and uses her magic to levitate the blanket and puts it on Twilight. Then Fluttershy takes her present out of a box and it's a stuffed animal that looks like her pet owl.

Fluttershy puts the stuffed owl next to Twilight and says, "There you go Twilight, now it will be like Owlicious is with you."

Even though Twilight is still unconscious, she feel comfortable under the blanket and she hugs the toy owl with her hoof. The girls, Spike, Shining Armor, and Princess Cadence smile to see Twilight is feeling very comfortable.

Applejack comes over to Twilight and opens her present. In her box is a apple shaped pillow. She lifts Twilight head and puts the pillow under her. Then she gently put her friend's head back on the pillow.

Spike comes over to Twilight and says, "I hope our gifs will help her and let her know we care for her."

"I'm sure she'll love them. When did you bring for her?" Shining Armor replies.

Spike opens his present and as he brings his present out, he says, "I was able to convince Big Mac to let me take Smarty Pants back, now she has two little toy friends to be with."

Spike puts Smarty Pants to where the toy owl is and Twilight feels more comfortable even though she is unconscious and stuck in bed for a while.

Princess Cadence gets off the bed so she can walk around and so Twilight can feel comfortable.

Cadence smiles and says, "I'm very glad you brought these presents for Twilight and I'm sure Twilight will love them too."

"I know she will," Rainbow says."

Then Fluttershy says, "We just hope she'll regain consciousness too."

"We do too," Cadence replies.

Just then, there is a knock on the door. Everyone looks at the door and wonder who is here right now.

Shining Armor opens the door to see Princess Celestia, and his parents, Twilight Velvet and Night Light. Shining Armor smile and let them all inside. He suspect they are here to see who Twilight is doing with her recovery.

Shining Armor says, "Hi Mom. Hi Dad. Hello Princess Celestia."

"What are you doing here?" Princess Cadence asks.

"We thought it will be nice to pay you a visit and to see how Twilight is doing," Twilight Velvet explains.

"She's doing fine, but she still unconscious," Shining Armor says.

"But the girls and Spike were kind enough to give Twilight something to make her feel more comfortable," Princess Cadence adds.

Princess Celestia smiles and says, "That is very generous of you to make Twilight feel conformable."

"And we're proud of it," Pinkie says loudly.

"But we wish Twilight will wake up so," Fluttershy sadly replies.

Night Light and Twilight Velvet comes over to see Twilight. They are relieved that she is alright, but kind of heart broken that she is still unconscious.

Night Light turns to Shining Armor and Princess Cadence and says, "Why don't you two go out and have a walk while your mother and I take care of Twilight."

Shining Armor asks, "Are you sure?"

Twilight Velvet comes to Shining Armor and says, "Shining, we know that she's your sister, but remember she's our daughter, so you don't need to worry. We'll watch over her and you and Cadence can take a break.

At First, Princess Cadence and Shining Armor are unsure about it at first, but can see that Twilight Velvet and Night Light have a point. They have a right to take care of Twilight as much as they do.

Princess Cadence says, "I guess you're right. Just make sure to change her bandages and wash a forehead with a cloth so she doesn't get too warm."

"Okay," Twilight Velvet.

"And make sure you take care of her," Shining Armor says.

"Don't worry too much, you just take a break and we'll take care of everything from here," Night Light replies.

"I really like to, but I need to get back checking Canterlot and see how the repairs are doing," Shining Armor says.

"And we do need to help with the repairs too," Rainbow adds.

Twilight Velvet smiles and says, "Then I guess we'll see you all later."

Shining Armor says, "We'll see you later and one of us will come to check up on her."

Night Light laughs and says, "Okay, just to make sure you're not worried.

With that, Princess Cadence, Shining Armor, Spike, and the girls leave to go help with the repairs. As they leave, Spike notice that Princess Celestia isn't leaving with them. Spike can tell that even though she is very calm, he can tell that Princess Celestia is worried about Twilight as much as he is.

After everypony else is gone, Twilight Velvet, Night Light, and Princess Celestia are alone with Twilight Sparkle in the bed. Twilight Velvet sit next to Twilight on the bed and glad that her friends give her some present so she can feel comfortable.

Twilight Velvet sadly asks, "Princess, do you think my baby will ever wake up."

"We can only hope, she is brutally attacked by the changeling queen and was hit to the wall with force," Princess Celestia explains with a serious yet worried look on her face.

Night Light and Twilight Velvet look at their daughter with worried looks on their faces, but knows they need to be strong for her and do whatever it takes to help. Princess Celestia is deep in thought about Twilight's condition and know that she can't do anything magic to help wake her up. She also know that this whole problem could have been avoided if she and the others just believe her and see though the changeling queens disguise. Princess Celestia knows she needs to be strong for Twilight and Equestria.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: The Crystal City

After another long day on the yellow dirt road, they finally reach the Crystal City. The Crystal City is a shiny city where the city structure are entirely made of crystal. They can see the city from the hill they are on.

Funny Pie cheerfully screams, "The Crystal City!"

"We're finally here," Tin Rainbow replies.

"I never knew the city looks pretty and big," Chinaty says admiring the city.

"And best of all the great wizard is in there. I just hope he is able to help us with our wishes," Lionshy adds.

"I'm sure he will," Apple Crow says.

Then Tin Rainbow says, "Yeah. He wouldn't be called 'The Great Wizard of Oz' for nothing right."

After their conversation, Twilight and her friends walk down the road to the city. When they reach the city, they stop at a giant crystal gate that is leading to the city.

When Twilight knocks on the gate a mare's voice calls out in anger, "Who dares disturbs the presence of 'The Great and Power Wizard's' door step."

The girls and Spot are kind of surprised and shock for the gatekeeper's sudden out burst.

Spot comes to the door and nervously says, "Um excuse me."

The mare looks to see Twilight and her friends. The mare isn't in a mood for visitors at the time, but she's has to answer them anyway.

"Hello. Welcome to the Crystal City, what can Magical Cape do for you?" The mare says, revealing her name with annoyance.

"We would like to enter the city to see the wizard, please," Apple Crow replies.

Magical Cap sighs and says, "Fine. The wizard doors are always open to travelers, except for the changelings and their witch queen."

"You can say that again," Tin Rainbow mutters to Twilight's ear.

After saying that comment, the gates to the Crystal City starts to open. Twilight and the others are excited and are anxious about seeing the wizard in the city.

Magical Cape says in a bad mood, "Come in. Come in."

Twilight and her friends walk into the city and they are amazed to see the city. The citizens of the city looks very happy and love living here. The city looks so peaceful and looks like they have nothing to worry about.

Chinaty says with amazement, "Wow! This place is so sparkly!"

"There are no words to describe this place," Lionshy replies quietly.

"Beautiful is what I describe it," Twilight says admiring the city.

After seeing the city, Twilight turns to Magical Cape and asks, "Do you know where the wizard is?"

"You'll find him at the end of the blue crystal road and it will leads you to his castle," Magical Cape answers while pointing to the blue crystal path.

Then Magical Cape says, "The Captain of the guards will show you to his chambers when you get there."

"Thank you," Twilight says.

With that, she and her friends starts to walk down the blue crystal road to reach the Wizard's castle. After the next half hour, Twilight and her friends reach the castle and they have to admit the castle is very big and beautiful.

Pinkie happily says, "There's the castle."

They look amazed to see the castle and it's looks like the whole castle is made of crystals.

Apple Crow notices a pony wearing armor. The pony is instructing the other ponies dress in armor to do their job or instruct them where they need to go.

Apple Crow says, "And that must be the captain of the royal guards."

The girls and the little dragon decides to walk to the captain and ask him about seeing the wizard.

"Hello," Twilight says.

The guard turns to see the girls and the dragon and says, "Hello I'm Angelo Shield, what can I do for you?"

Twilight is shocked to see that the captain of the royal guard looks exactly like her brother. She is kind of shock to say another word. Her friends notice that Twilight is speechless

Tin Rainbow goes up to the guard and says, "We were told that you can show us where the wizard is. We really need to see him."

"And fast," Lionshy adds with concerns.

Angelo says, "Oh, so you came to see the wizard. Well, follow me and I'll bring you to his chambers."

The captain instructs Twilight and her friend to follow him to the wizard's chamber. They follow the guard through the castle halls and and see that he is here a lot of statue and stain glass windows. After sometime time pass, Angelo leads the group of friends to a large door that leads to the wizard's learning chambers.

"Well, that wasn't so hard," Chinaty says.

"Yes, but… I hope the wizard can really help us," Twilight replies sadly.

Angelo knocks the door and says, "Star Sphere."

"Yes," The wizard answers.

"I have ponies who wants to see you and… they said it's urgent," Angelo replies.

"Alright. Let them in," The wizard says.

Angelo turns to Twilight and her friends and says, "The wizard will be seeing you now."

The doors to the room opens up and the girls and the little dragon walks into the room.

"Hello!" Twilight calls out.

So far no one answers. Twilight and the girls look around the room and can't see anyone in here.

Twilight calls out again, "Hello!"

But there is no answer. Twilight and the others are starting to wonder if the wizard is actually here.

Just then a male voice says, "Hello."

The group of friends get surprised to hear the voice and turn to see somepony behind them. The pony behind them is a gray unicorn stallion, with white mane and a long beard. He is wearing a blue wizard hat and cape, along with yellow stars and white moons on it he also has beels on his cape and hat as well.

Twilight nervous asks, "Are you… the wizard?"

"Yes. My name is Star Sphere although ponies mostly refer me as the Great Wizard," Star Sphere the wizard answers with a serious look on his face.

Then he asks, "What can I do for you?"

"I really want to go back home," Twilight replies.

"I kind of like some brains," Apple Crow says.

"I really like to have a heart," Tin Rainbow asks.

"I want to have true beauty," Chinaty requests.

"I want to make ponies really really happy," Funny Pie says.

"I… I…" Lionshy tries to speak up, but she's doesn't have the courage to.

Just then the wizard loudly say, "Speak up!"

That makes Lionshy jumps in a fright after hearing the wizard shout like that. That cause lionshy to speak up a little louder.

"I… I wanna be brave," Lionshy speaks up in a shy tone.

The wizard takes in to the travelers requests and can see that they are very special.

The wizard says, "Sounds like each of you have your own wishes, and you all journeyed to the same place. For that, I shall grant your wishes, but I need something in return."

Twilight says, "Whatever it is, well help you with whatever you need."

"But Twilight, you need to get back to your home," Tin Rainbow protest.

"Before Queen Cocoon and her changeling catch ya," Funny Pie adds with concerns.

Star Sphere eyes widen when he hear the changeling witch queen's name.

Star Sphere surprisingly says, "Queen Cocoon!"

Twilight walks up to the wizard and says, "Yeah. Long story short, The changeling witch didn't like that I fell on her and took her choker. The fillykins told me it's very powerful and I shouldn't take it off."

"Even if they did caught her, she's being protected by the Good Witch of the North, Celeste," Lionshy says.

The wizard hear the ponies story and is surprised that Twilight manages to get the magical choker away from the changeling queen.

"Sounds like you experienced some trouble on the way here," Star Sphere says.

"You have no idea," Tin Rainbow mutters to herself.

Then Chinaty asks, "So… what exactly that you want us to do, because I really like to have a heart, but most importantly we need you to help get Twilight home?"

"You see what you need to do is to help us get to Moon Dusk the witch of the west. She has been... distance from us lately and we can use her help with our changeling delima," Star Sphere replies.

"Don't worry Star Sphere you can count on us," Twilight declares.

"Thank you all for the help," Star Sphere replies.

"No problem," Funny says cheerfully.

Then with that the girls and the little dragon take their leave to find the Witch of the west and night.

But before they can leave, Star Sphere says, "But I must warn you, The Forest of Darkness is a dangerous place, so be cautious to where you are heading."

"The Forest of Darkness," Lionshy shudders in fears.

"Yes. There you will be able to see Midnight Castle that belongs to Mon Dusk," Star Sphere replies.

"We will," The group of friends answers.

"And we'll make sure to help her in anyway we can," Tin Rainbow adds.

"Bye mister wizard," Funny Pie says cheerfully.

Star Sphere chuckles at Funny Pie's cheerfulness. Twilight and her friends leaves the chamber and go to the castle to find the witch of the west.

When Twilight and her friends are gone, a female voice calmly says, "Are they gone?"

"Yes Celeste, they are," Star Sphere answers.

A flash of light appears behind Star Sphere and he turns around to see who the pony is. After the flash disappears, the pony from the flash comes from Celest, The Good Witch of the North and Sun.

Celeste sadly says, "I really hope they are up to the task. My sister has become very distant from us. I wish these group of friends the best of luck."

Star Sphere says, "I know Celestia, but these ponies will succeed. I sensed something special about them."

"I sensed it too." Celeste says.

Celeste then turns to Star Sphere and asks, "Are you able to help them with their wishes?"

Star Sphere smile and answers, "Something tells me that most of them will be able to make their own wishes come true, but for Twilight, it's going to take us, Moon Dusk and Crystal Heart to help grant her wish. That is, as long as she wears the choker."

Star Sphere and Celeste look out the window to see Twilight and her friends leaving the city. They believe that not only will they help with Moon Dusk, but maybe they can help them with their problems with the changelings.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: The Forest of Darkness

After leaving the Crystal City, the girls along with the young dragon are going to the Forest of Darkness where Princess Moon Dusk, the witch of the west and night lives. Lucky that Lionshy knows where the place is because some of her nocturnal animal friends lives in the forest. The problem is that she doesn't go in the forest unless she needs to so she might see where the castle is.

After their walk, they find themselves at the entrance to the forest really dark and mysterious in there. The cold air coming from the forest is making them shiver down their spines and the strange noises is making them get goosebumps.

Twilight says in a worried tone, "So this is the entrance to the forest."

Lionshy nods her head answering yes. However, lionshy wishes she doesn't have to come to the forest, because she's afraid of going in there on her own.

"This place is so dark," Apple Crow says.

"It's creepy," Spot replies looking scared.

"It's scary," Chinaty replies.

"And spooky," Funny shy replies.

Twilight scaredly says in her thoughts, "It reminds me of the Everfree Forest. There's no telling what's in there."

"Yeah. With the place being so dark, it won't be easy to find the castle," Apple Crow replies.

"She's right, but we need to go find the princess' castle," Chinaty says.

Then Twilight looks at the entrance of the forest and says, "Yeah. As long as we stay together, we won't have anything to worry about."

Twilight turns to Lionshy and says, "Lionshy, do you think you can lead us to the castle."

"I'll try. I do remember where the forest is but… can you be next to me," Lionshy nervously replies.

Twilight shows Lionshy a calm smile and says, "Of course I will. We'll be okay as long as we stick together. Plus I can use my horn to light our way.

Twilight then, uses her horn to light up a light to lead them on the path through the forest. With that, the girls and the little dragon walk into the forest with Lionshy and Twilight leading the way with their sprical flashlight. As they go deep into the forest, it seems that the forest is getting darker every step they take.

Twilight nervously asks, "Have any of you been here before?"

"Hevans no. this forest has some unusual things," Chinaty answers with uncertainty.

Then Appel crow says, "Not to mention, the forest isn't very normal."

"What that suppose to mean?" Twilight nervously asks.

Just then Tin Rainbow comes out of the darkness as she spookley says, "Nopony knows. You want to know why..."

"Tin Rainbow, would you quit it," Apple Crow says with frustration.

But Tin Rainbow isn't listens and continues to says, "Because rumor has it who ever goes in this forest has never gone…"

She then burst out and screams, "Out!"

Just as the girls are going to scream, they hear a strange noise coming from the bushes.

Chinaty nervously asks, "What was that?"

As the girls and the young dragon search for the source of the noise, but there doesn't seem to be anypony around. They think it's a good idea to keep their guard up and try to continue down the path to the castle.

"Let's get going," Twilight says.

"Right," Spot replies looking spooked by the strange noises.

With that, they continue to go find the castle belonging to the witch of the west and night in the middle of the forest. But as they go through the forest, a thick fog rolls in and it's starting to get in the way of the group causing the forest to get covered.

Tin Rainbow groans with annoyance and says, "Aw great. It's starting to fog out here,"

"It will be harder to see when the fog comes in," Spot replies.

"How will we know where we're going?" Funny Pie asks.

Lionshy uses her sharp eyesight to see through the fog and dark while Twilight uses her horn to light the way.

Lionshy uses her paw to point to west and says, "We need to head that way."

With that, they follow Lionshy and Twilight to the direction the lion instructs them to go. As they go through the forest, they can see a lot of night animals like owls, possums, bats, kinkajou, hedgehogs and other nocturnal animals. There are also some unusual plans that only blooms with the night and moonlight.

Just then, the girls and the dragon hears something and this time they really hear the noise loud and clear.

Spot clutch himself against Funny Pie's hoof and scaredly says, "Okay, this time I definitely heard something."

Tin Rainbow isn't going to let this go and angrily demands, "Show yourself!"

The one that Tin Rainbow demands hears her and are not afraid to fight back. Just then, group of friends hear a loud howl sound and it's scary too. Just then a big dog appears and it looks like a ghost and with glowing red eyes.

Apple Crow scaredly screams, "Run!"

With that, the group runs as fast as they can. The ghost dog howls and then more of them comes out of the bushes, like around six of them.

As they run for their lives, Chinaty scardly asks, "What are these things?"

"They're ghost dogs," Lionshy answers.

"And what worse, they don't travel alone," Apple Crow adds in fear.

They start to hear the dogs running after them. Only this time they're are like seven of them.

As they run away from the dogs, Twilight asks, "Is there anyway to stop them?"

"Well… they don't like bright light," Apple Crow says.

Then Lionshy says, "But what they really hate is loud noises. They have very sensitive ears."

"Too bad I didn't bring my blowhorn," Funny Pie replies.

The girls don't think it's the time for Funny Pie to mess around even though there might be a chance for her to have one. Just as things get can bad, Twilight trips on a root of a tree and falls over and ends up getting herself tangled in the vines on the ground.

The others turn t where Twilight is and sacredly scream, "Twilight!"

Before they can do anything, the ghost dogs have Twilight surrounded. Twilight become petrified with fear that she is unable to move. As the dogs are ready to attack, Twilight uses her hooves to shield herself and is ready for her doom.

Just then Lionshy gets in front of Twilight with a serious stare on her face.

She then screams, "Roar!"

The dogs starts to get very scared on hearing the very loud roar. The girls and the dragon are amazed by Lionshy's courage to save Twilight and a loud roar she has since they first meet her.

Lionshy screams again, "Roar!"

The roar of Lionshy is so loud, that dogs gets scared and run away with their tails between their legs. After the event, Lionshy uses her claws to cut the vines that Twilight is tangled in. Chinaty, Funny Pie, and Spot come toward Twilight to see if she's okay, while Apple Crow and Tin Rainbow see Lionshy to see is she alright.

Tin Rainbow is still in shock and says, "Lionshy… that… was…"

She then screams with excitement, "Awesome!"

Lionshy starts to blush little and says, "Oh. I don't know if my roar was that awesome."

Twilight smiles and says, "She right, you saved me,"

"You're my friend. I just didn't want you hurt," Lionshy says as she snuggle her furry cheek against Twilight's cheek.

"Yeah and your roar is so loud that it scared the wolves away," Twilight says with amazement.

But as Twilight is about to get up, she feels a sharp pain on her hoof and screams, "Ow!"

"What happened?" Tin Rainbow worriedly asks.

Twilight looks at her hoof and says, "I hurt my hoof a bit."

Tin Rainbow and the others look at Twilight's hoof and can see that Twilight has a bad bruise on her right front hoof. The girls and the young dragon think Twilight must have hurt her hoof when she trip and fall to the ground.

Tin Rainbow clarifies, "Looks like you have a sprain."

Apple Crow looks around to see is there anything she can use to make sure Twilight's hoof doesn't hurt more. Just then, Appel Crow see some pile of branches on the ground along with the remaining of the vines that Lionshy cuts off.

She then has an ide and says, "Perfect."

Appel Crow gather the branches and vines so she can use them for first aid. She puts a piece of branch of each side of the hoof and then use the vine to wrap around Twilight's leg so she can't move her hoof. The others are kind of amazed to see Apple Crow using first aid and use the stuff around her for an emergency.

"Where you learn how to do that?" Chinay asks.

"When you're a scarecrow, you need to make sure your stuffing of hay doesn't fall out," Appel Crow answers with a smile.

After Apple Crow ties the vine that keep the sticks from moving on Twilight's foot. She then puts Twilight's hoof back on the ground slowly. Twilight tries to move her hoof, but hurts trying to do so.

Tin Rainbow worriedly ask, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes. I don't think I can walk very well," Twilight answers, still feeling a bit of pain on her hoof.

It pains the girls especially Tin Rainbow to see Twilight hurt and having trouble moving. She wishes there is a way to help her. Then she has an idea and knows that needs to be done.

Tin Rainbow smiles and says, "Don't worry, just relax and I can carry you."

Twilight and the others are kind of surprised that Tin Rainbow is offing Twilight a back ride so she can't move her hoof very much.

Twilight asks, "Are you sure Tin Rainbow?"

"I'm sure," Tin Rainbow says very positive about it.

Twilight can see that Tin Rainbow isn't taking no for an answer just like her friends Rainbow Dash. She know she isn't going to win and decides to just let Tin Rainbow carry her to the castle.

Twilight smile and says, "Thanks."

With that, Twilight puts herself on Tin Rainbow's back so she can carry her. After that, they all make their way to find the night princess' castle. Little do they know, a changeling is hiding in the dark trees spying on Twilight and her friends. The changeling decides to follow them to see where they are going and needs to report back to her queen after his mission is done.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: The Witch of the West and Night

Some time later, they come across a big dark castle, that is the shade of dark blue, with a crested moon on the castle door. To them the castle looks like of dark and a bit scary. They kind of figured that since the ruler of the castle is the witch of the night, she would have a castle that represent the night. Twilight, who is still on Tin Rainbow's back, know that it's the only place where the princess can be and the only place in the whole forest.

As they stand by the castle Twilight says, "So this is where Moon Dusk lives."

"It's really scary," Lionshy says as she shutter and her fur stand on ends.

"I know it's scary, but we need to go in there," Twilight clarifies.

Lionshy sighs and says, "You're right. We made it this far."

Tin Rainbow turns to Twilight and asks, "How is your hoof feeling?"

"It''s fine. It doesn't hurt anymore," Twilight answers.

"Think you can walk," Chinaty asks.

Twilight gets off of Tin Rainbow's back and decides to try walking to see how her hoof is feeling. When she starts to walk, she feel a bit still on her hoof, but she is able to walk on it just fine.

Twilight says, "It doesn't hurt that much anymore. I think I'm okay to walk now."

The friends smile and glad that they are glad that Twilight is able to walk fine now.

Apple Crow says, "Now that Twilight is feeling better, let's go inside the castle."

With that the group of friends walk towards the castle. Even though the castle looks a bit scary and they have no clue what kind of pony the princess she is, they know they need to see her right away.

When the reach the castle and the door looks big. They are kind of anxious about meeting the princess. Twilight decides that she will be the one to knock on the door to get someone's attention.

Twilight knocks on the door and says, "Hello."

Then Tin Rainbow screams, "Anypony there!"

As she screams, the others cover their ears since she screams very loud.

Apple Crow angrily says, "You don't need to shout."

"Sorry," Tin Rainbow sheepily replies.

Just then the slide door of one of the doors open to reveal a gray pony with a dark blue mane and bright yellow eyes. The group of friends figure he must be the guard of the castle.

The guard says in a serious tone, "Who goes there?"

Twilight calmly says, "Um My name is Twilight Sparkle and these are my friends. We were sent by Star Sphere to see your princess."

The guard looks at them with a serious look too see if they're here to do any harm. He can see that they are not up to anything serious or here to cause trouble.

The guard says, "Very well, you will proceed."

The group of friends smile and say, "Thank you."

With that, the doors to the palace opens and they are escorted inside. The group of friends follow the guard to the throne room and they are surprised to see the inside of the palace. The castle is like the night sky indoors. There is a big moon above the throne room and walls are covered with stars, each of them making a constellation. Everypony in Twilight's group believe that they are in space or the night sky seeing one constellation after another.

Chinaty says with sparkle in her eyes and excitement, "Oh my! Her castle seems very nice on the inside. Dark blue, dark purple, black, and a little bit of white for the moon and stars."

"It's also very dark too," Lionshy replies still feeling a bit cared by the dark.

Appel Crow turns to Lionshy and calmly says, "Don't worry, we won't be here too long and as long as we stay together, we don't have anything to worry about."

"Unless we find the princess first!" Funny Pie screams with excitement.

As they stare at the design of the wall, a strange shadowy figure appear right before Spot's eyes. At first he believed that his eyes are playing tricks on him, until he start to hear something.

Spot turns to the others and asks, "Did you hear something?"

Everypony look around the throne room to see that no one seems to be in the throne room.

"Must be your imagination," Tin Rainbow replies.

"Spot is right. I saw something too," Twilight clarifies.

Just then a shadowy figure flies pass them at a fast speed. They haven't gotten a good look at it, but they can tell it's pony shaped.

Twilight says, "There it is again."

As the friends look around, they are trying to find the pony who is flying pass them. Just then, when they look at the direction of the throne, they see a dark pony like figure sitting on the throne.

The ponies jumps back and scream, Aah!"

They end up falling over see the pony and gotten really scared when the figure appear from out of nowhere. The pony removes her dark hood from her black cloak to reveal a mare. A mare that has dark blue fur, light blue eyes, and misty purple mane with white sparkles on it. The pony is also wearing a black tiara with a white star on it. Twilight and the others are surprised to see the pony beheld them and think that she must be the princess they are asked to find..

Twilight scaredly asks, "Are... are you Princess Moon Dusk? The witch of the night and the west side of Oz.

The pony looks at them with a serious face and says, "That is correct."

"Um it's very nice to meet you," Twilight replies while trying to calm herself down,

Princess Moon Dusk looks at them seriously and firmly says, "Charmed!"

After fully calm themselves down, they start to get up so they can talk to the princess witch to tell them about Star Sphere's assistance.

"We were sent by Star Sphere to see how you are doing and asked for your help," Twilight calmly explains.

"What kind of help does need?" Moon Dusk firmly asks.

Apple Crow comes over and says, "He didn't really says. All we know is that he needs you to go to the city with us."

"And said something about you've becoming distant for some reason," Chianty says.

Princess Moon Dusk turns her head away looking a bit frustrated and sad at the same time. The girls and the dragon notice it and can see that something is wrong.

"Is there something wrong? You look a little down." Lioshy asks in concern.

"Yeah. Your frown is upside down,"Funny Pie replies, as she turns her head up

Princess Moon Dusk hasn't turn her head, but she says, "Well…"

"Yes," Twilight replies to bring the conversation further.

Moon Dusk turns her head to face Twilight and her friends.

Seh sadly explains, "I believe that... nopony appreciate my beautiful night. Not only I have been distant from Star Sphere, I've become distant from my sister as well."

Just then Funny Pie happily announces, "Well don't worry, I know just how to cheer you us."

Moon Dusk, Twilight and the others look at Funny Pie with confused looks. They are starting to wonder what she's up to.

Moon Dusk asks, "What will that be?"

Funny Pie simply turns to Spot and happily screams,"Spot! You know what to do!"

"Don't have to tell me twice," Spot replies with a salute.

At that moment, Funny Pie and Spot leave to get something. The others who are remain in the throne room are wonder what the pony and the dragon are up to.

Apple Crow asks with a confused look, "What in the hay are those two are up too?"

"I have no idea," Twilight replies with a confused look.

After a few minutes, Funny Pie and Spot are back with four bags. The girls are not sure where the bags are coming from, but another part of them doesn't want to know. Funny pies pulls out a rail that is actually a fence. She then unrail the fence to make a circle that is 15 feet.

Twilight questionable says, "A circus performance?"

Just then Funny Pie get into the circle and announces, "Mare and Princess! Get ready for the duo of Funny Pie and Spot!"

She then turns to Spot and says, "Bring out the ball!"

With that, Spot brings a ball about the same side of him and rolls it over to Funny Pie. Just when the ball reach her, Funny Pie jumps on top of the ball and starts to balance it.

Funny Pie says, "And now, watch as I balance three sets of plates."

With that, Spot throws one set of three plants on three poles to Funny Pie and she balance them on one hoot. Then she been passed another see of three plates and poles and she balances it on her other hoof. She then been passed three more of them and she's able to balance them on her noise.

Everypony in the audience start to clap and cheer for Funny Pie's performance.

"Woah!" The ponies replies in amazement.

"They're good," Chianty replies.

"And funny," Tin Rainbow says while snickering.

Just then Funny Pie announces, "And now for the great finish."

After hearing the signal, Spot pulls out another pole and a chair from the bag. When Spot gets close to where Funny Pie is, he then jump up and land the pole on the middle plate that is on the hoof raised up in the air. Spot use his balance to put the chair on the pull. Then he puts his claw on the top of the chair to hold on to.

Everypony awed in amazement by the performance. They think that Funny Pie and Spot are very good with their performance.

The performers says, "Tada!"

After the performance, everypony including the princess are laughing and smiles with glee. Princess Moon Dusk hasn't remember the last time she laughs like this with other ponies around. Funny Pir and Spot clean up the supplies from their act and puts them back in the bags.

Moon Dusk stop laughing and says, "I admit, you two put on an… interesting performance."

"I knew you'll like it," Funny Pie says happily.

"Yes," Moon Dusk replies with a smile.

Then Twilight comes to the witch and says, "And you don't have to worry about the night. Everypony loves the night as much as the day."

Princess Moon Dusk look at Twilight when she says it. She can tell that Twilight is honest about it.

"It's true," Tin Rainbow says.

"Night time are a good time for resting after a hard days work," Apple Crow says.

"Looking at the night sky seeing the stars and moon," Twilight adds happily.

"Some animals come out at night after a long time sleeping in the day," Lionshy shyly replies.

"And to party all… night… long!" Funny Pie cheerfully screams.

Then Chinaty says, "Only on special occasions."

Princess Moon Dusk shows a calm and lovely smile. She starts to believe that there are ponies who loves her beautiful night that she brings to Oz.

Then Moon Dusk says, "I guess in a way the night is just as important as the day."

"Of course it is!" Funny Pie happily screams.

Then Moon Dusk happily says, "I feel grateful to have met you all,"

"It no problem princess," Appel Crow says with glee.

Then Twilight asks, "Will you be able to come with us to see the wizard, it's important?"

"What is it?" Moon Dusk asks with concerns.

"He told us that he needs you to help with Twilight's wish," Tin Rainbow explains.

"Your wish?" Moon Dusk questionably replies.

"Yes. You see, I'm not from here and the wizard said that I'll be about to get my wish with your help," Twilight explains.

Princess Moon Dusk is kind of surprised to hear what the ponies are telling them. Then again, she has sensed something different about Twilight and now she knows what.

Princess Moon Dusk says, "Somehow I knew there was something different about you. Now I understand, the Land of Oz isn't your home and you need help getting back to your real home."

"That's right," Twilight says while nodding her head.

Moon Dusk smiles and says, "Then Let's go see Star Sphere so we can see what kind of help is needed."

"Thank you so much," Chianty replies happily.

"It is I who should be thanking you. For making me see that the citizens of Oz does appreciate my night and helping me feel better," Moon Dusk replies with a smile.

"No problem," Tin Rainbow says.

Just then Apple Crow says, "Guess we better get walking through the forest."

With that the girls and the dragon starts to head back to the woods, but now they're glad to have Moon Dusk with them.

Before they can leave Moon Dusk teleports herself in front of them to stop them in their track

Then she says,"There's no need for that. I can use my magic to get us the the Crystal City,"

Funny Pie sighs with relief and says, "That's good. At least we don't have to walk through that forest with the ghost dogs again."

Twilight rolls her eyes with a small smile and says, "Oh Funny Pie."

With That, everypony including Funny Pie start to laugh at Twilight's remarks. After having a little laugh, it's time for them to go to the Crystal City to see the wizard again. Moon Dusk light up her horn and they all disappear in a blink of an eyes and on their way to get to the wizard quickly.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: Invasion of the Changelings

It's hasn't been long since Twilight, The Moon Witch and the others has teleported to the Crystal Castle. They find themselves in the castle garden at the back of the castle. Twilight and the others are kind of surprised that are at the castle so fast.

Spot smiles and says, "Well, that was fast."

"I'm glad you were able to teleport all of us," Twilight says while facing the moon witch.

"Well, I am one of the most powerful witches of Oz, not as powerful at the wizard, but I have a lot of magic to teleport all of us back here," Moon Dusk says with pride.

"It beats walking through those woods again," Tin Rainbow remarks.

"And having our little encounter with the ghost dog," Funny Pie adds.

Moon Dusk makes a shock look when the others mention the ghost dog. She knows that the ghost dogs are very dangerous and has a rule that when they come out ponies must remain out of the forest or in doors with precautions to keep the ghost dogs away.

Moon Dusk surprisingly says,"You have an run in with the ghost dogs."

"Yeah, but Lionshy was able to make a big enough roar to scare them away," Apple Crow answers.

Moon Dusk looks at Lionshy with a smile and say, "Really now."

Lionshy blushes a little and says with concerns, "Twilight was in trouble I have to do something. I would never forgive myself if something happens to her."

"Don't worry Fluttershy, everything turned out alright," Twilight says reassuring Lionshy.

Lionshy smiles and says, "I guess you're right,"

"And I just hope we won't have anymore trouble with something weird coming our way," Spot says with uncertainty.

"Now that's just asking to be jinxed," Funny Pie whispers to Twilight and Chinaty.

Just then, they start to hear some buzzing noise that sounds like bees and a lot of them. Then then start to hear alarms and ponies all over town are getting indoors. They are wondering what is going on, but from the looks of it, this might be trouble.

Apple Crow looks up in the sky and looks completely shocked, she screams "It's the changelings!"

Funny Pie mutters, "Told ya."

"Run!" Chinaty screams.

At that moment, Moon Dusk leads Twilight and the others inside the castle. When they are inside the castle safe and sound, they look outside to see that the changelings have manage to get into the city, but nopony is outside.

Twilight scaredly asks, "What are they doing at the city?"

"And how did they get in?" Chinaty adds to the question.

"I don't know, but we need to find Star Sphere," Apple Crow suggests.

The others think it's a good idea to go find the powerful wizard and see if he can do something to get the changelings out of the city.

Before they can leave, a familiar voice says, "There's no needs for find me."

They turn to see Star Sphere in the castle. The others are feeling relieve know that he is here to help them.

"Star Sphere, thank goodness you're here," Twilight says.

Moon Dusk comes to Star Sphere and says, "It's good to see you again Star Sphere."

"You too Moon Dusk. Though, I wish your visit wouldn't have this situation," Star Sphere replies.

Then Moon Dusk asks, "Where is my sister?"

"She's in the city fight the changeling as hard as she can," Star Sphere answers.

Moon Dusk has become concern hearing that her sister is fighting the changelings herself. She knows that she needs to help her.

Moon Dusk says with concerns. "I need to help her,"

"You go and help her, the rest of us will go with Star Sphere," Twilight replies.

Moon Dusk and the others agree to the situation about her going to help Celeste while they go help find a way to stop the changeling.

But before they can leave, Star Sphere says, "I think it will be wise if a few from your group goes with her."

Twilight and the others listen to the suggestion and think it will be a good idea for some of them to go with Moon Dusk so they can help her find her sister and help her fight the changelings.

"I'll do it," Apple Crow says.

"Me too," Tin Rainbow says agreeing to the idea.

Then Lionshy quietly says, "I will go too."

Then Funny Pie says, "Then the rest of us will go with Twilight and Star Sphere and find a safe place to hide."

"I need to go to my chamber to creature the field that will send the changelings away from here," Star Sphere informs.

He then turns to Twilight and says, "Twilight, I will need your help with this spell."

"Okay," Twilight says agreeing to the situation.

After the conversation, Moon Dusk takes Apple Crow, Tin Rainbow, and Lionshy to find her sister and fight off the changeling while Star Sphere takes Twilight, Chinaty, Funny Pie, and Spot to his chamber to find the spell. They all hope they can stop the changeling before anything can happen.

Outside the castle, Celeste the good witch is fighting off the changeling while making sure the citizens of the city are safe. As she use more of her magic, she starts to get exhausted and feared that she will not be able to stop the changeling any longer.

Just then Moon Dusk runs towards Celeste screaming, "Sister!"

Celeste turns to hear the voices coming from her sister.

Celeste happily screams, "Moon Dusk! You're here!"

"Just in time to stop an invasion," Moon Dusk replies.

"Don't worry good witches, we're at your service," Apple Crow says.

Then Tin Rainbow screams with pride, "Then let's kick some changelings' buts!"

At that moment, The two good witches and the three friends start to fight off the changelings. The two witches use their magic to blast the changelings, Apple Crow and Tin Rainbow use their hooves to punch and kick them, and Lionshy is able to use her strong roar to push the changeling back. Hard as they might, the changeling are not giving up and there are so many of them.

Apple Crow punches the changeling in the face and says, "These changeling are as stubborn as wild bulls."

"And there's a lot of them too," Lionshy adds.

They know that the changeling continues the fight so they must do the same. As they fight Lionshy is moving fast trying to avoid the changelings magical blast. Just then, she bumps into somepony.

Lionshy shyly says, "Sorry about that."

When she looks to she she she bumps into, she is shocked to see none other than Star Sphere the Wizard of oz.

Lionshy shockley says, "Star Sphere!"

Celesta, and the others look to where Lionshy and Star Sphere are to see that he is in town and not in the castle. Other than Celestia, moon Dusk and the others are shocked to see Star Sphere here and they last them they have seen him is at the castle.

"What are you doing here?" Appel Crow asks looking confused.

"I'm fighting the changeling and I need to get back to my chambers to create the protection spell," Star Sphere explains.

Tin Rainbow says while freaking out, "But… but didn't we just saw you."

Star Sphere arched his eyebrow with a confused look and asks, "When?"

"Back at the castle," Lionshy answers.

Star Sphere starts to get confused, he certainly remember that he isn't at the castle earlier.

"I haven't been there since this morning," Star Sphere confirms.

Apple Crow and the other are still confused about Star Sphere's statement. They figure that he might be telling the truth about his where abouts. But there is one question that they are having right now.

Tin Rainbow questionably asks, "But if you're here, then who the one we saw back at the castle."

They decide to go back to the castle to see who is the Star Sphere at the castle. One thing they do know, the one at the castle is a fake and wants them out of the castle for a reason.

In front of the Royal Chambers:

Twilight and the others who are with Star Sphere who is actually a fake, is at the royal chamber in hoping to perform the spell to repeal the changelings.

Star Sphere turns to Chinaty and the others and says, "You three say here and keep watch while Twilight and I perform the spell."

"Yes sir," Spot says.

"Of course," Chinaty replies.

"Yep," Funny Pie says while saluting.

Star Sphere leads Twilight to the royal chambers and close the door behind them. When they are in the room, Chinaty and the others are waiting outside for the two unicorns to finish with the protection spell and get rid of the changelings. As they wait, Chinaty is starting to get a strange feeling about Star Sphere or she is just nervous about changelings.

Chinaty turns to the others and says, "You know there is something odd about Star Sphere. He seems to be more calmer than the last time we saw him."

I guess, but I doubt something is wrong or something," Spot replies.

Chinaty thinks for a bit and says, "I guess so. Maybe I'm just nervous about the changeling invasion."

Just then, Funny Pie pops into the conversation and says, " I always get nervous about thing, but then it goes away and comes back with cake."

Chinaty shrugs her shoulders with a confused look. Spot however, starts to giggle a bit and seeing Funny Pie methods never gets old.

In the royal chamber, Star Sphere and Twilight are in the room and are going to figure out how to perform the spell. However, Twilight notice that Star Sphere is acting a bit strange since they enter the room.

Twilight asks with a confused look, "So how exactly does the spell supposed to work?"

Star Sphere hasn't responded to Twilight's question yet. He is simply looking over one of the book and look at Twilight with a mysterious green and blue glow.

He then puts the book down and walks over to Twilight to explain to her his plain.

When he is in front of Twilight, he answers, "Well, the first thing we need to do is for you to hold still."

Twilight looks a bit confused about it at first, but she think that he knows what he is doing and decides to stay where she is.

She questionably says, "Okay."

He then make an evil smirk on his and says, "And the next step is hoping you'll have a good nap."

"What?" Twilight says looking surprised.

Before Twilight can say or do anything, Star Sphere lights up his horn and create a strange green aura and smoke around Twilight.

Twilight starts to get all covered up with the green smoke and has no idea what is going on or what's he doing. Twilight notice that she is starting to get sleepy and her body is starting to feel numb.

Twilight tiredly says, "What… is… this?"

Before she can say anything else, Twilight collapses from the spell and falls right to sleep. Star Sphere simply smiles to see that Twilight is fast to sleep.

Star Sphere says, "You sure are the helpful type."

Just then Star Sphere horn starts to light up green and starts to cast a spell on himself. Just then Star Sphere has transform into her true self. The one who is the fake Star Sphere is actually Queen Cocoon of the East and ruler of the changelings.

Queen Cocoon smiles evilly and says, "Too bad being helpful is your downfall."

Queen Cocoon can see that her plain has worked and has Twilight fast a sleep so she can take her to her castle to get her choker and feed off of her love.

In the hall of the royal chambers, Chinaty, Funny Pie, and Spot are still outside waiting for Star Sphere and Twilight to come out and perform the spell. As they wait they are also wondering if the others are alright, but know Twilight and the wizard haven't come out, they are starting to worry.

Chinaty turns to the others and asks, "I wonder what could be taking them?"

"Maybe the spell it's harder to do or something," Spot suggests.

"But when do you think the others are coming back," Funny Pie asks.

Just as they are wonder what is going on, they turn to see that Apple Crow and the others along with the witches are coming back from fighting the changelings.

Funny Pie smiles and says, "Hey guys you're back. And the two good witches are with you too!"

"Yeah. Yeah. We're back," Tin Rainbow says.

"But we have a huge problem," Apple Crow adds looking freaked out.

"What is the… " Chinaty is about to ask until she and the others notice that someone is with them.

Chinaty and the others can see that Star Sphere is with them as well. Which is confusing because they have seen him not that long ago.

Chinaty and the others questionably says, "Huh?! Star Sphere?"

Then Chinaty says with a confused look, "But if you're here, then who is in there with Twilight."

"We have a pretty good idea who is in that room!" Apple Crow angrily screams.

Just then Tin Rainbow starts to bang on the door as she screams, "Open this door or Apple Crow and I will break it down!"

But so far no answer. Tin Rainbow knows that she is going to have to break the door down.

"Alright, you've ask for it!" Tin Rainbow angrily screams.

With that, Tin Rainbow and Apple Crow starts to bang on the doors with their hoof and they manage to bang on it so hard that they force the door open. They run inside as fast as can so they can see who is the imposter is and save Twilight. But when they are in the room, they can see Queen Cocoon in the room.

Everyone shockley screams, "Queen Cocoon!"

Queen Cocoon make a smug on her face and says, "Ah, so the goody goodies decided to pay us a visit."

"What are you doing here?" Celeste angrily asks.

"Oh, I'm just here to get a little something," Queen Cocoon evilly says.

Just then she use her magic to levitate Twilight who is still unconscious, to her and can see that she is still asleep from the spell.

Everyone gasps with horror and screams, "Twilight!"

"I thought it will be a good idea for us to get a little acquainted for a while," Cocoon says as she hold Twilight in her hoof.

She then look at the choker Twilight is wearing and says, "And of course, I want my choker back from her."

Star Sphere stands in front of the others with anger in his eyes and demands, "Leave her alone!"

"Not a chance, once I get my choker back, there is nothing you can do to stop me," Cocoon replies.

Just then Tin Rainbow angrily screams "Grab her!"

With that, Tin Rainbow and the others, excluding the two witches and the wizard jump at her in hoping to pin the queen down and rescue their friend. Before they have a chance to grab her, Queen Cocoon teleports herself along with unconscious Twilight away from the room and going to return to her kingdom.

The others regain their vision after getting hit on the floor, they notice that Queen Cocoon and Twilight are gone.

Apple Crow panicky screams, "She got a way!"

And with Twilight," Spot says looking scared.

The two witches and the wizard are now concern for the group of friends because their friend has been abducted by the changeling queen. When they look out the window, they look to see that the changeling are retreating now.

Moon Dusk looks at her sister and worriedly asks, "Sister, why are the changeling retreating?"

"They're retreating, because they have accomplished their mission." Celeste answers with serious face.

Then Star Sphere says, "I agree. They left because they have done what they came here to do."

Star Sphere and the witches know that the situation has taken the turn for the worst. If Queen Cocoon has manages to get her choker off of Twilight, she will become more powerful and use if to take over Oz.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: Rescuing Twilight

After some time, Twilight has regain consciousness from being out for so long. Twilight wakes up to find herself in a dark room. The room seems to be a bit spooky and there is a wooden door with bars on it.

Twilight groans with pain as she says, "Ow, my head!"

She then starts to look around the room and know it's not familiar to her at all. She remember the last time she's up is at Star Sphere's royal chamber going to perform the spell.

Twilight questionable asks herself, "Where… where am I?"

As Twilight search around to find out where she is, familiar voice evilly says, "You're in my castle now."

Twilight makes a shock look and turn to see Queen Cocoon at the door of the room she is in.

Twilight horrorly says, "Queen Cocoon!"

Twilight then tries to use her magic to repeal Queen Cocoon, but for some reason Twilight's magic isn't working.

Cocoon laughs and says, "I've made sure that you can't use your magic so you won't be able to escape."

Twilight is shocked that the changeling witch takes some precautions so she has no way of escaping. Then Cocoon uses her horn to levitate Twilight to her so she can see her and her choker.

Queen Cocoon laughs evilly and says, "I told you I'll get my choker. Even if it means taking you with it."

"Let go of me!" Twilight angrily screams as she struggles to break free of the magic.

"No!" Cocoon yells.

Then Cocoon gets into Twilight's face and says, "I want my choker back, so unless you want to get out of this cell, you'll give it to me right now."

Twilight uses her hoof to cover the choker and angrily yells, "Forget it!"

"Well, you sure have a fine attitude," Cocoon says with annoyances.

Queen Cocoon can see that Twilight isn't going to give her the choker and it can't be taken off by any means. She then leaves the cell, puts Twilight back on the ground, and close the door with Twilight in side locking it behind her.

Then Cocoon evilly says "You're going to my slave and you're going to scrub every floor in the castle without using any of your magic."

Twilight angrily says, "You won't get away with this! My friends will come and rescue me!"  
"You really think so," Queen Cocoon says with grin on her face.

Then she says, "Nopony dares to enter the changeling forest unless they want to be sucked of their love."

Twilight starts to feel concern and worried that her friends might not be able to get her out because of the changeling are around. She is worried that they might be attacked before reaching the castle.

Then Cocoon says, "Sorry, but your friends can't help you this time and neither will that mark Celeste gave you. Hope you make yourself at home in there, you'll need it."

With that Queen Cocoon leaves the cell leaving Twilight alone in here. Twilight feared that she may never be able to get home to her family and friends, but remember she needs to have faith in them.

Twilight hold on to the choker she is wearing as she says in her thoughts, "Girls if you can hear me, I really need your help."

At the castle of Crystal City, Apple Crow and the others are trying to find a way to get Twilight back from Queen Cocoon and her changelings. They are very worried about her and afraid that Queen Cocoon will something terrible to her.

Apple Crow says with a serious voice, "We gotta do something!"

"We know! If Queen Cocoon manages to get the choker, she will be unstoppable," Tin Rainbow says while freaking out.

"We gotta rescue her," Spot replies.

Lionshy shutters and sacredly says, "But nopony has ever step hoof into the forest before."

Chinaty turns to Lionshy with a concern look and says, "I know the forest is scary, but we need to save our friend and help her get back home."

Lionshy thinks about the situation. True she is scared about going to the changeling forest, but remembers that Twilight is in danger.

Lionshy takes a deep breath and says, "You're right, Twilight's in trouble and we need to help her."

"That's what we want to hear," Apple Crow says.

The other are glad that they all want to rescue Twilight, but they need to find a way to get to the castle first. Star Sphere, Celeste, and Moon Dusk can see that the 6 friends want to rescue Twilight. The think that their friendship is very strong towards each other, but know there's danger in the changeling kingdom at the east side of Oz.

Star Spheres walks up to the group of friends and asks, "Are you all ready for this kind of task?"

"Of course we our. Twilight helped us so we can get our wishes," Tin Rainbow answers with a serious look.

"And we're going to help her," Funny Pie adds.

Star Sphere and the two witches can see they want to rescue their friend from the clutches of the changelings. He and the witches know that with that kind of friendship, they will succeed on their rescue mission.

Star Sphere smiles and says, "Then I wish you luck on your journey."

Then Celeste says, "Be warned, there are changelings soldiers in the forest and most of the strongest ones will be at the castle."

"You must work together if you are able to help your friend," Moon Dusk adds.

"Got it!" The girls reply agreeing to the idea.

Then Star Sphere says, "Good. Here's the map to the forest and how to get to the castle."

Then he levitates the map to the changeling forest to the castle to the group of friends.

Funny Pie takes the map and says, "Thanks."

Then Tin Rainbow announces with confidences, "Come on gang, let's go rescue Twilight."

With that, Apple Crow and the others start to make their way to the changeling forest to find the changeling castle. They know that rescuing Twilight is their number one mission. When the leave to go on their mission. Star Sphere and the two witches watch them leave and hope they will succeed on their mission.

Celeste turns to Star Sphere and asks, "Do you think they'll be alright."

Star Sphere walks towards the window and explains, "As long as they have each other, I don't think we need to worry about them. Besides, it seems that they are gaining their wishes more and more and soon… they'll have the power to help Twilight with her wish."

With that the three ponies look at the window to see that the group of friends are on their rescue right now.

After a long time on the road, Applejack and the others are in the changeling forest and boy it is spooky and scary. It's even more scary than the forest Moon Dusk lives in. The girls and the little dragon are trying to look for the castle and to rescue Twilight.

"Okay, so we're at the forest, what now?" Tin Rainbow asks.

Spot who is holding the map says, "According to the map, the castle is a bit further from here."

As the walk towards the castle, they walk deeper and deeper into the forest. But as they walk through the forest, they start to notice that they haven't seen any changelings yet.

Chinaty questioningly says, "It's strange, don't you think we would ran into a changeling by now."

"I agree. I wonder where they are right now?" Tin Rainbow asks looking curious.

"Maybe they're having a party," Funny Pie suggests.

Tin Rainbow rolls her eyes and says with sarcasm, "Yeah. A party of having Twilight as a hostage."

"Or maybe they are hiding in the trees, waiting for the right moment to pounce at us," Lionshy shutterly says.

"Don't worry, as long as we don't ran into them we can get to the castle without worries," Apple Crow replies.

The others agree with Apple Crow about the changelings and think it will be a good idea to continue their way to the castle.

After some time, they find their way to the changeling castle. The castle looks like a jagged beehive and a lot of changelings flow to. Right now, they need to find a way to get inside so they can rescue.

Tin Rainbow says, "Wow! The changeling castle looks like a beehive or something."

"Yes all of the changeling are swarming around the castle," Chinaty replies.

"And Cocoon is their queen," Funny Pie adds.

"But how are we going to get inside so we can rescue Twilight? Spot asks with concern.

Apple Crow and the others are trying to come up with a plan to get into the castle and rescue Twilight. As they think, Apple Crow looks around to see a lot of plank woods, barrels, and some rope. She can also see that the castle hive has a draw bridge and some open windows.

Just then Apple Crow happily says, "I think I have an idea."

The others look around to see that Apple Crow has an idea on how to get inside the castle.

When everyone is looking at Apple Crow, she explains, "Listen up gang, there are some wood and barrels that we can use to make a catapult. Then we'll trick on of the changeling to open the drawbridge, so it will hit the other side and fly one of us into the castle. Finally with the rope, one of us will bring the rope down so the rest of us will climb up into one of the window."

Chinaty scaredly says, "That is an absolute crazy idea."

"Yeah. But might be crazy enough to work," Tin Rainbow says.

"If it's the only way then we'll do it," Lionshy adds.

After everyone agreeing to Apple Crow's idea, the decide to put the plain into motion. Funny Pie, Spot, Apple Crow, and Lionshy set up the catapult and position it so it will launch one of them over to the window. Then Tin Rainbow and China make sure there is enough rope so it will reach them. After finishing setting up their plan, everyone else hide behind some bushes while Apple Crow volunteers to get launched by the door.

Apple Crow turns to where the friends are and says, "Alright, get ready to head to the window and I'll pull you up."

"Right," The others say while nodding their heads.

At that moment Apple Crow turns to the drawbridge and says, "Hey! Who exactly are you ponie or just some over grown dragonflies?!"

One of the changelings hear Apple Crow's remark and isn't liking it at all. Then the changeling opens the door and Apple Crow flies to the window and manages to get to it without falling off.

Apple Crow lowers the rope and says, "The coast is clear, you can come up."

After that, the others have manage to climb up the rope, except for Tin Rainbow since she can fly. Apple Crow and the others help Lionshy climb up the window and luckily the window is big enough for her to get inside.

After getting inside the room of the castle, they are relieved to make it inside without being seen.

Appel Crow tiredly says, "I'm glad we made it in here."

"And without being seen," Lionshy adds.

"I'm glad we were able to get inside and now we can get Twilight," Chinaty says calmly.

Then Tin Rainbow declares, "Then let's go through the castle so we can look for our friend."

With that, they decides to go leave the room and hopefully they are able to find Twilight without being seen by the changeling or their queen. However it hasn't taken that long for the changeling to be seen and so the changeling star to chase them. They are simply going to run and hopefully find Twilight before the changeling catches them.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14: Escape Changeling Castle

Since their break in has become a success for like a few minutes. The changelings have already seen the group of friends and now Apple Crow and the others are running away from them. They can see that it's going to be harder to find Twilight with the changeling chasing them.

As they run Tin Rainbow panicali asks, "How in Oz did we get caught by the changelings that fast?"

"I don't know, but now isn't the time to argue," Apple Crow replies.

Then Funny Pie scaredly screams, "Run for your lives!"

Funny Pie starts to run faster than the others are and it seems to help her get away from the changelings with that. The others try their hardest to get away from the changeling, but keep running into more as they go deep into the castle. The all need to find Twilight so they can get out of this castle. Just then Apple Crow has an idea on how to do that. It maybe risky, but it's the only way to find Twilight.

Apple Crow turns to the others and loudly informs, "Let's split up!"

"Split up! What do you mean split up?!" Lionshy scaredly asks.

"I mean maybe if we go to different part of the castle, one of us will bound to find Twilight," Apple Crow explains.

"That sounds crazy!" Spot scaredly replies.

"I know, but it's our only chance to find her," Apple Crow says sounding serious about her plan.

Tin Rainbow and the other take into Apple Crow's idea. They know it may some crazy because they'll be in fewer numbers, but might be their chance to find Twilight. After all, she's important to them as much as they are to each other.

With that, Tin Rainbow says, "Alright, let's do this."

Apple Crow is glad that everyone has agreed to her plan. As they run from the changelings who are closing in their distance, they notice a fork in the hallway. They need to split up right there if they are going to find Twilight.

Apple Crow turns to the others and says, "Spot, you Funny Pie and I will go on the left."

"Which means, Lionshy, Chinaty, and I will take the right," Tin Rainbow replies to the idea.

With the agreement to the plan, they have reach the two hallways. A that moment, the group of friends split their group to cover more grounds of the castle. The changelings starts to follow the group from the two different paths and are not giving in at all.

Apple Crow, Spot, and Funny Pie are opening different doors at their side hoping to find Twilight. But they also need to be careful when the changelings are around.

Apple Crow opens one of the doors as she worriedly say, "Twilight!"

"Where are you?" Spot says while opening another door.

Then Funny Pie opens one of the doors and says, "You in there!"

The three friends close the door shaking their heads in reply. They know that Twilight isn't in one of those room. Just then the changeling has found them and three friends make a run for it.

Apple Crow informs, "Keep going!"

They all continues to run from the changelings, but know it might last long enough.

At the other side of the castle, Tin Rainbow, Chinaty, and Lionshy are still looking from Twilight. During the search they have come across empty room and changelings. This is starting to annoy them, especially Tin Rainbow. They've been trying to find Twilight, but have no luck t all.

Tin Rainow says with annoyance, "How many changeling are there in this castle?"

Chianty opens one of the doors to look inside as she calls out, "Twilight, if you can hear us, answer us please!"

Tin Rainbow slams open the doors and says, "Come on, Twilight."

After closing the doors, they can tell that Twilight is not in any of these rooms. They continue to run through the castle. As they run, they can see that it might be endless to find her.

"How can there be so many rooms in this castle?" Lionshy asks with concern.

"How are we going to find Twilight in this place?" Chinaty asks worriedly.

Tin Rainbow panicky answers, "I don't know! It's like a maze here!"

During the whole time on the run, Apple Crow, Tin Rainbow and the others have been opening doors and not seen Twilight. They also been running from the changelings with all their speed and strength. It feels like they are never going to find Twilight in the castle and the pressure is getting to them very quickly. At that every moment, the friends can't take the pressure anymore and what Twilight to be found right now.

At the same time the group of the friends screams at the top of their lunges, "Twilight!"

Just as all seem lost, Tin Rainbow, Lionshy, and Chinaty hear a familiar voice asking, "Tin Rainbow is that you?"

Tin Rainbow and the others hear Twilight's voice and it's coming from one of the room. Tin Rainbow and the others hear Twilight's voice coming from a door that seem to have a fork and knife on the door.

Tin Rainbow says, "Yeah. It's me. what are you doing in there?"

"Scrubbing the floor with my hooves," Twilight answers.

Tin Rainbow and the others are glad to hear Twilight in the room. They are glad to hear she is in there.

Chinaty comes in front of the door and asks, "Twilight, are you alright in there?"

"Are you okay?" Lionshy asks with concern.

"Yes. I'm fine," Twilight calls out through the doors.

Tin Rainbow tries to open the door, but it's locked up shut. Tin Rainbow thinks the only way to get into the room and rescue Twilight is to break the door down.

Tin Rainbow screams from the other side, "Hold on, Lionshy and I are going to break the door down!"

Tin Rainbow face Lionshy and she agrees to the idea of breaking the door down. Tin Rainbow and Lionshy takes a few steps back while Chianty steps out of the way for her friends to storm the room.

Tin Rainbow asks with a determined look, "You ready?"

"Ready," Lionshy says with a serious look.

At that moment, tin Rainbow and Lionshy slam the door so hard that they knock the door off it's hendges. When they slam the door open, they can see that Twilight is scrubbing the floor with a sponge and using her hooves. She is also next to a bucket of water and soap too. Twilight starts to smile to see that her friends are here and runs toward them to see them.

Twilight happily says with excitement, "Tin Rainbow. Lionshy. Chinaty. I'm so glad to see you."

"Me too," Lionshy says while hugging Twilight with her paw.

"We were all so worried worried about you," Tin Rainbow adds.

"Thank goodness you're alright," Chinatly says with a smile.

Twilight starts to notice that Tin Rainbow is starting to shed some tears. She has a feeling if she asks then Tin Rainbow will deny it like her friend Rainbow Dash.

Twilight asks her question and says, "Are you crying?"

Tin Rainbow whips the tear from her eyes and says, "No. It's liquid pride."

Tin Rainbow and the others are glad to have their reunion together and now they can finally get out of here. Just then, they start to hear the buzzing noise and they can tell it's the changeling. They now know they need to get out of here before the changelings reach them.

Tin Rainbow turns to Twilight and says, "We need to get going, now."

Just then Lionshy offers them to ride on her back. They agree and hop on Lionshy's back. Lionshy may maybe a bit scared of the changelings, but she is able to move back.

After they all reach on Lionshy's back, Tin Rainbow says, "Let's go!"

With Tin Rainbow's command, lionshy runs out of the room and into the hallways. Lionshy is running very fast running in the halls, but the changelings are on their tail. As they ride of Lionshy through the halls, they can see Apple Crow, Spot, and Funny Pie at the end of the hall.

Twilight calls out, "Guys! Over here!"

Apple Crow, Spot, and Funny Pie turn to see the others with Twilight on Lionshy's back.

Apple Crow happily says, "Twilight!"

"You're alright," Spot says with a smile.

"Yeah, but we need to find a way out of here," Twilight replies.

"Hop on!" Tin Rainbow orders.

With a fast pass, Apple Crow, Spot, and Funny Pie jumps onto Lionshy's back. With Twilight in the group, they think it will be a good idea to get out of the castle with a large changeling population.

As they run on Lionshy's back, Twilight asks, "How are we going to get out?"

"I don't know, but we need to find a place to hide and fast," Apple Crow answers with concern.

Just Funny Pie pontis to one of the doors at the end of the hall and suggests, "Let's try this way."

Since they all have no other option, they decide to take Funny Pie's suggestion and go inside that room. They all are able to get into the room without the changeling seeing them. The changelings simply fly pass the door where the group of friends are hoping to find them soon.

In the room, Twilight and her friends can hear that the changeling are gone and are safe, for now. When they turn to face the room, they can see that the room is very dark and a bit spooky.

Twilight asks in concern, "What is this place?"

"I don't know," Apple Crow answers looking a bit spoked.

"It's scary," Lionshy says in a shutter state.

They look around to see that the room seems to be empty and it only has a window high above the wall. The only other thing the room has is a small door on the other side. They have no idea what the room is for and they don't want to stick around to find out.

Just then a calm and sweet mare voice quietly says, "Hello, is someone there?"

"Who is that?" Tin Rainbow says sounding alert.

The girls and Spot start to look around the room to hear where the voice is coming from.

"If someone there, can you please help me?" the voice replys with concern.

The group of friends turn to hear that the voice sounds like it's coming from behind the only other door in the room. From the sound of it, the mare seems to be in trouble.

"Who are you?" Twilight worriedly asks.

"Are you alright?" Chinaty asks in concern.

"My name is Crystal Heart, the good witch of south and love. I'm okay, but I've been a prisoner here for some time now," the mare replies.

"So you're a prisoner too," Twilight asks with concern.

"I'm afraid so," Crystal Heart answers.

Twilight ruins to her friends and says, "We need to help her."

With a nod from her fiends head, they agree to help the good witch of the south and love to escape the castle like they are. Appel Crow, Tin Rainbow and Lionshy know that they need to break the door down again,

Tin Rainbow declares, "Alright, let's break this door down!"

Apple Crow, Tin Rainbow, and Lionshy take a few steps back and are ready to break the door down.

With that Apple Crow loudly commands, "One! Two! Three!"

With that the three charge at the door and it's hard enough to break the door down. When they look through the door they can see the good witch. She has light pink fur, purple light yellow and dark pink mae and tail, light purple pink like eyes and has wings that are a pink and light purple shade. She is wearing a crown with a crystal heart on it and wearing a light blue dress with pink laces on the bottom.

Twilight is completely shocked to see that the good witch of south and love resembles her old foalsitter, Cadence. Seeing how beautiful and kind hearted she is, she starts to remember of the good time she has together with the young princess. It starts to make her really homesick and knows she needs to get back.

Twilight comes up to her and asks, "Are you Crystal Heart?"

"Yes. I am. Thank you so much for getting me out of that prison cell," Crystal Heart replies with a smile.

"It's our pleasure mam," Apple Crow says with a smile.

"It's very glad to meet you," Twilight replies happily.

As they are getting to know each other, they start to hear buzzing noises again and they can tell that the changings know they are in the room.

Chinaty scaredly screams, "Here they come!"

"Let's go," Appel Crow declares.

"How are we going to get out of here?!" Funny Pie asks in fear.

They all look around to see if there'sa way out of the room, Just then Spot notice there is another door at the other side of the room.

Spot announces, "Look there's a door!"

With a second though, the others run towards the door and are able to open it easily. They then find their way to the hallways of another part of the castle. They then see a large door down the halls and hoping it will lead to a way out. They rush to the door and open it. When they all are inside, they close the door behind them. They believe that they have escaped the changeling and are safe and sound.

Just then a maniacal and familiar voice says, "Well well well, looks who decide to drop in."

Everyone look behind them to see that they are in a room with a throne in the middle and in the room is none other that Queen Cocoon and her changeling subjects.

Everyone horribly screams, "Queen Cocoon!"

"In the flesh," Queen Cocoon says with a smirk.

She then notice that Crystal Heart and Twilight are not being held anymore, but can see they are still unable to use their magic.

She says with a smirk, "And I can see two of my prisoners escaped."

"Yes. And you're not keeping us here anymore," Crustal Heart says with a serious look on her face.

"Is that so?" Queen Cocoon asks with sarcasm and an evil smirk on her face.

"That so!" Twilight and her friends scream in anger.

Queen Cocoon simply smiles evilly and says, "Well, too bad. Now you all will be my prisoners!"

With orders of the queen, the changeling fly over to Twilight and her friends as of hoping to capture them.

"Run for it!" Twilight screams while freaking out.

With that, Twilight and the other start to run away from the changeling. The changeling soldiers are very fast flies and are casting magical spell. However as they are running, the changeling are able to trap all of Twilight friends in magical gooey cocoon. When Twilight reach the door, she turns to see that her friends have been captured by Queen Cocoon and her changelings.

Twilight screams with horror, "Girls! Spot! Crystal Heart!"

Queen Cocoon laugh maniacally and says, "Now Twilight let's make a deal, you give me my choker and I'll let your friends gom other wise your friends will become my subjects food."

Twilight gasps with horror shear the threat the queen is giving to her. Her friends screams in protest, telling Twilight not to give her the choker. They try to get out of their captivity, but it doesn't seem to be working at all.

Then Queen Cocoon evilly asks, "What will it be, Twilight?"

Twilight is still very shocked to hear that she has a choice to make. Either give her the choker to save her friends or see them becoming dinner to the changelings. She also remember if she give the choker to Queen Cocoon, she'll become more powerful. She doesn't know what to do.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15: The Power of Friendship

Twilight is still shocked to see that her friends has been held hostage and now she has two choices. She can either lose the choker or lose her friends. Her friends are still trapped in the cocoon trying to get out of the cocoon and try to make Twilight reason as to why she shouldn't give the choker up to Queen Cocoon.

Tin Rainbow screams in protests, "Don't do it Twilight!"

"We're not worth it!" Lionshy says with sadness.

"She'll become powerful if you do," Apple Crow screams.

"Please! Don't do it!" Funny Pie adds with fear.

Twilight can see that her friends really don't want her to give the choker to Queen Cocoon, but they will end up putting their lies on the line.

Queen Cocoon angrily screams, "Enough! I'm waiting for an answer."

Twilight looks at her friend with sadness and watery eyes. She really care for her friends so much that she doesn't want to lose them. For some reason, even though she doesn't know much about them, they mean a lot ot her. She looks at the choker and can see that even though she will keep the choker safe, losing the one she become friends with will pay the price. At that moment, Twilight has made the ultimate decision.

Twilight sighs sadly and answers, "I'll give you the choker in exchange for my friends."

Her friends gasps with horror hearing Twilight decision. Queen Cocoon on the other hoof is glad that Twilight has made such a decision. To Twilight it feels that it's the right decision for her to make.

Queen Cocoon make a smug on her face and says, "What a wise decision you made?"

"Let them go," Twilight firmly says.

With her magic, Queen Cocoon release Apple Crow and the others from their cocoon prison and they all run back to Twilight. Twilight knows since the changeling witch lives up to her promise, it's only right that Twilight live up to her.

Then Queen Cocoon says, "Now give it to me."

Twilight uses her magic to take off the choker and levitates it to Queen Cocoon. Queen Cocoon then uses her own magic to carry the choker to herself. The next thing Queen Cocoon does is put the choker on her neck. Then the choker start to glow a dark green like.

Queen Cocoon smiles evilly and says, "At last back to where it belongs."

At that moment, Queen Cocoon feels that her power is growing stronger. Now that she has her choker back, she is planning on using her power to take over Oz and there's nothing that can be done to stop it.

On the other side of the room, Twilight and her friends can see Cocoon powers growing stronger. Appel Crow and the others don't understand as to why Twilight would give the choker up.

Spot sadly says, "Twilight, what were you thinking?"

"Can't believe you would do that for us," Apple Crow replies with a worried look.

"I'm sorry guys, but I don't have any other choice," Twilight explains sadly.

"You could have just keep the choker," Tin Rainbow says.

"But you all would have become food for the changelings. I don't want that to happen," Twilight says sounding very upset.

The others are surprised to hear that Twilight gives up the choker for their sake. Twilight knows that giving the choker up is a hard decision, but her friends are important to her.

Twilight looks up to her and explains, "Ever since I first met you on my journey to the castle, I become friends with you and we all had some great time on our adventure. Being together, helping each other, and I want to help you grant your wishes. You all want to help me with my wish and I don't want your efforts go to waste and don't want you all to get hurt because of me. What I'm trying to say, you all are my friends and you're important to me."

After hearing Twilight's speech, her friends are surprised that even though they barely know her, she consider them a friends and they are important to her. They also can see that when they first meet each other, they start to feel like they're important to each other.

Apple Crow says, "Twilight, you're important to us too."

"Yeah. You asked us to come with you so our wishes will come true," Tin Rainbow adds.

"You are so kind to use and we want to make sure your wish will come true too," Lionshy replies happily.

"And you have a great heart to care so much for us. It shows you have a good heart," Chinaty adds with a smile.

"And we had a great time on our adventure to see the wizard, see the witch of the moon and west, and came to this spooky castle," Funny Pie replies happily.

"And you able to rescue me too," Crystal Heart replies.

"I guess in a way, we owe you for all you done for us. Even if it means you might not be able to get your wish," Spot says.

Twilight starts to feel that her heart is really happy that her friends and the witch say good things about her. It shows that her sacrifice isn't vague after all.

Twilight starts to shed tears of joy and says, "Thanks everyone. And I hope there will be a way for your wishes to come true."

With that they all give each other a great big hug and are very happy to be friends and together. Queen Cocoon on the other hand can feel the love and friendship between them and it's very strong and powerful.

Queen Cocoon says with a smirk on her face, "Isn't that sweet, it seems that your love and friendship is very strongs. In fact it's so strong that I want it all."

She then start to light up her magic and says, "Now step aside, that Twilight has more love than anypony here. I think I shall have her first."

With that, she uses her magic to create a magical beam that will be enough to take the love from Twilight body. Her friends would not stand for it so they use themselves as a shield to protect Twilight. Just then a powerful force field comes up and the beam has been disintegrated.

Queen Cocoon surprisingly says, "What?!"

Twilight and her friends look to the a rainbow force field is protecting them from Queen Cocoon wrath. They are wondering where the force field is coming from and why.

Just then the gem of the choker starts to make a rainbow glow that shines all over the room. The shine is so bright that it blinds everyone in the room. No one, not even Queen Cocoon has a clue of what is going on.

"What's going on?" Queen Cocoon surprisingly asks.

"What's happening?" Chinaty asks.

"I don't know," Twilight replies while covering her eyes.

Just then the choker give an a shock on Queen Cocoon And it removes herself from her neck. With that, the choker starts to make it's way towards Twilight. Twilight and the others see it and are wondering why the choker is heading towards her.

In Rainbow surprisingly says, "The choker is coming back to Twilight."

"But why?" Lionshy asks, looking surprised.

The choker reach to Twilight and place itself on her neck. Just then the choker starts to glow rainbow color brighter. When that happens Twilight, Lionshy, Tin Rainbow, Apple Crow, Chinaty, and Funny Pie starts to glow rainbow like as well.

"What's going on?" Spot asks with the shock.

"I think the choker is responding to the girls love and friendship towards each other." Crystal Heart suspect.

Just then a magical a rainbow representing the friendship of the girls turn into a big sonic boom all over the room. The boom has caused a strange reason while taking place. Twilight and her friends fly out of the castle and Crystal Heart is flying carrying Spot on her back. Just the magic boom cause all the changeling including their queen to change into normal ponies mostly unicorns and pegasus. And their queen became a normals alicorn. They still have their color of their mane and tail, eyes, and fur but are more pony like now. After the beam, the choker has changed into a six pointed magenta star on a back wrap. Twilight and her friends are carried back to the Crystal City and Crystal Heart and Spot are able to follow them.

When Queen Cocoon and her changeling s look at themselves, they can see they are now normal ponies. Queen Cocoon doesn't like it at first, but then notice that here is a change within them. Turns out changing into ponies might be a good thing for them. So at that moment, they decide to live their lives as normal ponies and not to feed on love again. It may take a while for them to repay for their action but it will be worth it.

Back at the Crystal City, Twilight and her friends lands on the ground and the magic fades away and they are back to normal. But then, they pass out on the floor and fall asleep. Crystal Heart and Spot make it back to the castle to see the action and know this looks serious.

Spot goes over to the girls and worriedly asks, "What happened to them?"

Before they can answers a familiar stallion voice says, "They're resting right now."

Crystal Heart and Spot turn to see Star Sphere, Celeste, and Moon Dusk at the front door.

Crystal Heart turns to the girls and worriedly asks, "Will they be okay?"

"They will, but need time for them to get their strength back," Star Sphere answers.

"We'll take them the rooms so they can rest," Celeste replies.

"And can you explain what happened to you? We all been searching for you for weeks," Moon Dusk asks in concern.

At that time, while Crystal Heart explain what happened to her, Twilight and the others, Star Sphere and Celeste take Twilight and the other girls to a place where they can rest. Then they are going to help them get well again so they can ask about the magic they feel earlier when they arrive at the castle.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16: Granted Wishes

Twilight and her friends has manage to wake up from their unconsciousness and can see that they are not at the changeling castle anymore. Twilight is the first to wake up to see that she and five of her friends are in beds and are starting to wake up as well. Twilight is having trouble remember what happened after the incident at the changeling castle.

When her friends wake up, they still feel tired and a bit numb. They all seem to be a bit out of shape after the incident.

Apple Crow rubs her head she groans, "Ow, my head."

"My body feels a bit numb at the moment," Funny Pie says feeling like she can't seem to move.

Lionshy asks as she look around the room, "Where are we?"

"You all are resting in one of my larger room in the castle," A familiar stallion voice calls out.

The girls all turn to see Star Sphere the wizard. He is also with Celeste, Moon Dusk, Crystal Heart, and Spot.

They all questionably says, "Star Sphere?"

"What happened to us?" Chinaty asks in concern.

"How did we get here?" Twilight asks while feeling tired.

Star Sphere, the witches, and Spot look a bit confused as what the girls are saying. They have a feeling that they don't remember what happened while they are at Queen Cocoon's castle. They also seem to be tired, numbed, and seem to have a bit of a headache during the event.

Moon Dusk asks with concern, "You mean, you don't remember?"

Tin Rainbow starts to rub her head and says, "The only thing we remember what Twilight giving the choker in exchange for us,"

"Then the choker glow rainbow colors and floated back to Twilight," Funny Pie adds feeling a bit tired.

"And… we can't seem to remember anything else after that," Lionshy adds while rubbing her eyes.

Star Sphere, the three witches, and Spot comes into the room to see how Twilight and the others are doing. Crystal Heart has explained to them that when the choker reaches her neck, it glows very bright and it must have combine it with Twilight and her friends love and friendship towards each other. As a result it creates a sonic boom in a form of a rainbow and change the changelings into normal ponies.

Twilight and her friends are shocked to hear what happened to the queen and her changelings. But according to Star Sphere, the changelings along with their queen are starting to change their interest and not attacking the ponies anymore.

Twilight surprisingly says, "Wow! That must have used a lot of our strength."

"Not to mention, enough to make me sleep for like a week," Tin Rainbow says.

"Or longer," Apple Crow adds.

Star Sphere smiles and says, "We'll let you sleep a little while and then meet us in the throne room. We have something special to discuss."

"I guess it's about our wishes," Lionshy replies.

"You could say that," Celeste replies with a smile

"We'll see you all when you are rested," Moon Dusk says.

As they are leaving the room. Crystal Heart decides to take Spot to Funny Pie and decides to let him get some rest to.

As she leave, she happily says, "I really like to say thank you all for not only saving me, but able to save the Land of Oz."

"It's no problem," Twilight says with a smile.

"And glad we don't have to deal with them anymore," Funny Pie says.

Chinaty giggle and says, "You can say that again,"

"Glad we don't have to deal with them anymore," Funny Pie repeats herself.

Everypony start to laugh at Funny Pie's repeat of her statement and are glad to get a laugh out of the exhaustion they have. After Crystal Heart leaves the room, Twilight and her friends decides to get some more sleep before meeting the wizard. They have a feeling it has something to do with their wishes.

After getting some sleep and late into the afternoon, Twilight and her friends are in the throne room with the wizard and the three witches. There is something important they need to discuss about.

Tin Rainbow asks, "So what is it you need to talk to us about?"

"Is it about our wishes?" Funny Pie asks.

"It has something to do with it, but there is something else too," Celeste replies.

Then Moon Dusk says, "We all would like to thank you for saving one of the good witches and saving the Land of Oz from Queen Cocoon and her changelings."

"It's was our pleasure mam," Apple Crow says.

"We're glad we were able to help you," Twilight says.

Celeste looks to where Twilight is and see the choker as she says, "And I can see that the choker has changed it's shape and color since the last time I saw it."

Twilight blush a little and says, "Yeah. I guess it did."

Just then Tin Rainbow says, "So are we able to get our wishes because we would really like them and Twilight needs to get back home."

The three witches and Star Sphere simply smile at each other. They do know they need to tell them about it. Now it's the time to tell them about their wishes.

Celeste smiles and says, "That won't be necessary."

Twilight and her friends are a bit confused about what Celeste is saying. They wonder what she means by it won't be necessary.

"What do you mean?" Twilight asks looking confused.

Star Sphere chuckles and says, "What she means is that you all have already made your wishes come true."

"We did?" The girls and Spot says with a surprised look.

"How in the hay did we do that?" Apple Core asks.

"You all were able to make your wishes come true from this adventure you took to get here and to other places in Oz," Star Sphere explains.

They all start to remember about their journey to get to the city, the castle, and to fight off the changelings. Apple Crow has come up with good idea and they all work. Tin Rainbow is able to show feeling when she's glad Twilight is alright. Lionshy roars so loud that it scares the ghost dogs alway to help Twilight. Funny Pie and Spot are able to make Moon Dusk and everyone happy and excited to see their performance. Lastly, Chinaty is able to tell Twilight and she has good at heart and is able to stay true to herself.

After thinking, they realize that they end up getting their wishes on their own. They start to understand what the wizard means by it now.

Apple Crow says, "Now I get it, we were able to work hard to make our wishes come true."

"And that we all did it together too," Chinaty replies.

Star Sphere nods his head in reply and he agree to all of it. The girls and Spot are glad that they end up making their own dreams come true.

Just then, they remember that only one pony hasn't got her wish yet, Twilight. Twilight is glad that her friends are able to grant their own wishes, but her wish has not been granted.

"But how do I get home?" Twilight asks in concern.

"Yeah. Twilight's wish didn't come true," Tin Rainbow says.

"Well, that's when we come in," Celeste says while walking to Star Sphere with her sister and niece.

Twilight and her friends are a bit confused about it at first, but think it something they need to listen to.

"What do you mean?" Twilight asks.

Star Sphere walks to Twilight and says, "With the Changeling Witch defeated and help reunite us with Moon Dusk we have enough magic including the chocker you are wearing to bring you back to your home world."

"Really! You can do that!" Twilight surprisingly asks.

"Yes we can," Moon Dusk says.

"But while we cast the spell you need to think of home in order to fully cast the spell to send you back to Canterlot," Star Sphere informs Twilight.

Twilight friends are glad to hear that Twilight is going to get back home. They know she will be missed at Oz, but will always remember her.

Apple Crow happily says, "You're on your way,"

"Yeah! You're finally get to go home," Tin Rainbow says, happy for Twilight.

"I know," Twilight says calmly.

"I guess it's time for you to get going," Spot replies.

Twilight nods her head agreeing with him that it's time for her to go home now. But she thinks it will be a good idea to say goodbye to her friends before she has to go.

Twilight looks at her friends with a sad smile and says, "I know we only been friends for a short time, but I'm going to miss you all so much."

"We'll miss you too," Lionshy says while giving Twilight a hug.

"Hope you'll remember us," Tin Rainbow says.

"Good luck," Apple Crow replies.

"We'll miss you so much," Chinaty adds.

"Hope you get home safe," Spot says.

"Promise to not forget us," Funny Pie replies.

Twilight smiles and says "I won't."

With that, she and her friends give a group hug, know that they will miss each other so much and hope someday she will see them again. Star Sphere and the witches can see that Twilight's friendship is growing stronger and will get more stronger when she returns home.

After their hug, Twilight walks over to where Star Sphere, Celeste, Moon Dusk, Crystal Heart are. They know that it's time for them to send Twilight home to where she belong.

Star Sphere says, "Then let's begin the spell."

Star Sphere and the three witches stands around circling around Twilight. They then start to cast their spell. As they perform the spell, Twilight waves goodbye to her friends and they wave to her back. Then the spell is starting to be performed and a magical vortex is circling around Twilight.

Twilight becomes a little scared at first, but know she needs to be brave because she's going to go back home to her friends and family. She then do what Star Sphere has told her and start to think of home. Twilight imagines her being with her family, her friends, and other ponies that are important to her. Even though after the trouble at the wedding rehearsal,s he still loves them and cares for them so much.

Twilight place her hooves on the choker as she says in her thoughts, "Everything that happened to me reminds me of home and I always miss them my friends, family, and everyone that means everything to me. There's no place like home. There's no place like home. There's no place like home."

The next thing that Twilight knows, she black out and has fallen into a deep sleep. She can tell that what happens next, she will try harder to be strong and helpful to everypony she cares about.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17: Home Again

Twilight starts to wake up and starts to feel a bit hazy. She opens her eyes staring at a ceiling that is different from the one at the Crystal Palace. Twilight starts to get up, but still feeling drowsy after the spell has been performed on her. Twilight then start to feel a sharp pain on her head and start to rub it.

Twilight rubs her head, feeling a bit of pain and says, "My head hurts."

After feeling the pain from her head, Twilight rubs her eyes still feeling tired and like she just waken up from a long nap. Twilight opens her eyes fully to see that she is in a room that she fully remember.

Twilight says in her thoughts, "This is Cadence's room? How did I got here?"

Twilight look around to see that she is definitely in the room of her old foalsitter. She remember that she used to come here with Cadence all the time and it's just like how she remembers it. Twilight looks around to see that nopony is in the room, but herself.

As Twilight looks around, she start to notice some of the things that isn't in her room before. She can see a blanket with a Wonderbolt symbol on her, a stuffed owl that reminds her of her pet owl at home, and an apple shaped pillow behind her. Twilight also looks around to see a pony manikin that has magenta dress with a pink ribbon on it with green-blueish collar and a magenta. It's also wearing a light blue ball haieband with greenish blue flowers on it. Next to the dress is a small box that has four cupcakes in it.

Twilight thinks the stuff must be from her friends and can see that they must be gifts to her. Twilight thinks they must have found Twilight and place her here. But one thing is still bothering her, what happened while she's been at Oz.

Twilight gets out of bed and decides to walk to the window to see the outside of Canterlot. When she opens the window she can see that the sun is going down and the moon is starting to rise. Twilight thinks that it must be getting late and everypony are going inside. But the one thing that is making Twilight very happy, is that she can see that she is finally home to where she lives, to where her friends, family, and mentor are.

Twilight smiles and says, "I'm... I'm finally back home."

Twilight starts to shed tears and says, "I'm so glad to be home."

Twilight is glad to be finally home after being away for very long. Twilight looks around to see that it's starting to get lat, but not feeling tired at all. Twilight then start to wonder what happened while she's away? What happened to Canterlot? What happen to Queen Chrysalis?

Twilight has been so distracted by the view and her question and she doesn't notice someone opening and walking into the room. She just then hear the loud thud and water spilling everywhere. Twilight turns around to see Princess Cadence, the real one, next to a small bowl of water that she spill on the floor.

Twilight is shocked to see that Princess Cadence is here, but don't know what to do about the situation. Last she has seen her, that body is only a disguise for Queen Chrysalis. However, Twilight since something different about this Cadence and from the look at her face, she can tell that this Princess Cadence is very shocked about something.

Before Twilight can reach, Princess Cadence shockley says, "T-twilight…"

Twilight starts to feel a bit nervous about this Cadence's rection. However she starts to notice that Cadence is starting to shed tears and her surprised face has been changed to a smile. Cadence shed tears of joying to see something that is making her really happy.

She then says, "You're... you're finally up."

"Twilight!" Cadence happily screams.

Then she runs to Twilight to give her a happy and emotional hug. Twilight has become confused to see this Cadence reaction and wonder if this is the real Cadence right now.

Then Cadence quietly says, "I'm glad that you're alright."

Twilight is kind of confused about it. She's also feeling a bit shocked, confused, and tired after everything she's been through back at the land of Oz.

Twilight is able to snap out of the confusion and questionably says, "Are... are you... the real Princess Mi Amore Cadenza?"

Cadence lets go of the hug to look at Twilight with a smile and says, "Yes, but remember you can call me Cadence. You don't need to be so formal with me."

Twilight looks at Princess Cadence and wonder if she is 100% the real Cadence. She then remember that the imposter is not acting like the real one. She even wants everyone to call her Princess Mi Amore, even though the real one wants to be called Cadence for short. To be honest, Twilight has no idea what to do now about this or anything since she return.

Twilight nervously says, "I'm glad too, I guess. It's just... I need you to prove to me that you are the real Cadence and not another changeling pretending to be her."

Twilight expect this Cadence to say something mean or rude, but instead this one smiles and says, "I understand. You've been sleeping for a while and I know how skeptical you must feel after being attacked by Queen Chrysalis."

Cadence knows exactly how to prove to Twilight that she is the real Princess Cadence and not Queen Chrysalis or any of her changeling in disguise. The only thing Cadence can think about is the their special hoof shake she and Twilight done when they're young.

Cadence perform the dance and says, "Sunshine. Sunshine. Ladybugs awake. Clap your hooves…"

Just then Twilight realizes that this one know their special phrase and dance, she and the Cadence the phrase by saying, "And do a little shake."

After the performance, Cadence simply smiles at Twilight with glee. Twilight realizes that this one the real Princess Cadence for sure, and not Queen Chrysalis.

Twilight shows a big smile, hugs Cadence and says, "You remember me."

"Of course I do. How could I forget the one filly I love to sit for the most," Cadence says with a calm smile.

Twilight and Cadence are very happy to see each other and can't wait to do some catching up. However, Twilight realizes that since the real Cadence is here, she has a lot of question and wants some answers.

Twilight face Cadence and worriedly asks multiple question, "What happened? Where were you? What did Queen Chrysalis did with you? Where is she now? Is my brother and friends are alright? Are they… "

But before she can asks more, Cadence put her hoof in front of Twilight's lip so she can stop.

"I know you have plenty question and want to know what happened, but you still need some rest," Cadence says.

But Twilight worriedly asks, "What happened while I was in the Land of Oz?"

"Oz?" Cadence says with a confused tone.

"After Queen Chrysalis hit me, she teleported me to a place called the Land of Oz. I has to travel all the way to the Crystal City made some new friends and help saved everypony from an evil changeling witch," Twilight explains her story.

Cadence is kind of confused about Twilight' story. Then again, Twilight has been unconscious for a while, and figure out that she must have dreamed this place and her adventure. She knows she needs to tell Twilight what really happened to her, but feel it will be best if her friends hear her story and Twilight will hear theirs.

Cadence wrapped her wing over Twilight and says, "Twilight, maybe it will be best if you can explain to us about your story. Then we can tell you about what really happen."

Twilight is still a bit confused about what happened to her and to the others while she is gone. She decides to not question Cadence and decides let her and the others explain.

Twilight nods her head and says, "Sure."

After the conversation, Cadence decides to take Twilight to see her friends and her family that have been waiting for her for sometime.

In the throne room, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Twilight's parents, her brother, Shining Armor, and all of her friends are waiting for Cadence to come back to see how Twilight's been doing. They don't have a clue that Twilight has just woken up from her sleeping state.

Rarity asks, "I wonder how Cadence is doing with Twilight?"

"Well, she did left to go check on Twilight," Fluttershy says.

Then Princess Celestia says, "But she is taking a while, maybe one of us should go check on her to make sure everything's alright."

"I can go check on her," Shining Armor volunteers.

But before he can leave, Princess Cadence opens walks into the throne room and she seems happy. What surprise everyone is to see that Twilight is with her and she looks fine and yet a little tired. They can't believe that after some time, Twilight has finally woken up from her long sleep.

Pinkie happily screams, "Twilight!"

"Uh Pinkie," Twilight says as she struggles through Pinkie's hug.

"You're okay!" Pinkie cheers and start to squeeze Twilight harder.

Rarity comes over to her and says, "Pinkie, you're squeezing the poor dear."

Pinkie realizes that Rarity has a point, and says, "Oops, sorry."

Pinkie lets go of Twilight and let her relax a bit. Twilight parents and brother comes over to Twilight and they are very happy to see her.

"Twily!" Shining Armor says with a smile and gives Twilight a hug.

"Shining Armor, you're alright!" Twilight happily says.

"Of course I'm fine," Shining Armor happily replies.

"We were so worried about you," Twilight's father says.

"Are you alright sweetie?" Twilight's mother asks.

"I'm fine," Twilight says with a calm smile.

Shining Armor looks at Twilight with a sad look and says, "Twily, I'm sorry about what happened during the wedding rehearsal."

But Twilight says with reassurance, "It wasn't your fault. Queen Chrysalis was controlling you and feeding off your love since she pretended to be Cadence."

"Maybe so, but you wouldn't be in this mess if we would have believed you at the alter," Applejack says feeling ashamed.

"It's alright, she fooled everypony. She even followed me thinking she's Cadence," Twilight replies.

"True, but you were able to notice her strange behavior while the rest of us were busy with the wedding," Rarity says.

Shining Armor turns to Twilight and asks, "But Twily, what happened after all of us left the alter? What did Queen Chrysalis did to you?"

Twilight feels a bit unsure about telling the others about it, but she can tell that they really want to know what happened to her.

Twilight takes a deep breath and explains her story, "After you all left, Cadence came back and I apologized to her. However, she transformed into Queen Chrysalis and told me she was feeding of your love the whole time she took Cadence's place. She then expose to me her plan to feed all the love in Canterlot and all of Equestria. I tired to fight her, but she blast me to the wall and teleported me away. I passed out right after that."

"That when Cadence found you in the caverns," Pinkie finishes her friend's sentence.

Twilight looks a bit confused and says, "I'm a bit confused about it, but I understand that what I thought happened is different to what really happened to me."

"What do you mean?" Shining Armor asks.

"When I passed out, I found myself in a strange place called Oz and I remember my head hurts," Twilight says.

Then Princess Celestia comes over to Twilight and says, "I'm guess that what happened to you in the dream world."

"Yes. But not the real story," Princess Luna says.

"What do you mean?" Twilight asks.

"From what Cadence explained to us, she found you in the caverns unconscious and was able to get you of there just in time to stop the reception," Princess Celestia explains.

"But with you unconscious, it was very hard for your friends to use the elements," Princess Luna adds.

Just then Pinkie comes over and explains, "We tried to fight them off, but the changeling were too strong. They captured all of us in the cocoon, but Cadence manages to hold on to you really tightly. But the changeling didn't stand against Shining Armor and Princess Cadence's love for each other. Their love creates a large blast and sent all the changing away alway the way to the changeling kingdom."

Then she happily scream, "Ka pow!"

"How ever, with you unconscious and the damage to Canterlot, we think it would be befor for us to postpone the wedding until you awaken," Shining Armor adds.

"Really!" Twilight says.

"Of course, it wouldn't be the same without my best mare," Shining Armor says with a smile.

"And my mare of honor," Cadence says with a smile.

Twilight hears with and look kind of surprised of what her brother and new sister-in-law are saying.

Twilight surprisingly says, "You want me to be your mare of honor."

"Of course I do. I couldn't of anypony suited for it," Cadence says with a smile.

Twilight smiles happily and says, "Thanks you, but I'm really glad to be back after everything that has happens, but how long I was out."

"You were out for like a week," Rainbow Dash says.

"You were hurt really bad," fluttershy says.

Twilight is kind of surprised to hear that she's been out for some time. She can tell that all of her friends and family have been through a lot while being unconscious. She thens start to feel a little pain on her head and feeling a bit tired.

"Are you okay, Twily?" Shining Armor asks in concern.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired and my head kind of hurts a bit," Twilight answers and she still feel tired.

Twilight stomach starts to growl really loud, meaning that she is very hungry.

Then Twilight says, "And I'm really hungry. I felt like I haven't eaten in days."

"More like a week," Applejack remarks.

"Right," Twilight replies.

Then Cadence says, "I guess it's about time for all of us to have some dinner."

"Yeah. and Twilight can tell us what her dream is about during dinner," Pinkie says with a smile.

"I'm in!" Rainbow Dash replies with excitement.

"I really like to hear it," Spike says.

Twilight giggles a bit and says, "I like to tell you, but believe me it's kind of a shock and kind of crazy."

With that, Twilight and the others walk over to the dining room of the castle so they can have something for dinner. When they are having dinner, Twilight talks to them about her dream in the Land of Oz and her adventures along with making new friends and defeating an evil witch. After Twilight finishes her story, everyone is very impressed by her story. They are kind of surprised that they are in her dreams, but in a different life. They sure have some questions about her dreams and have some comments about it too.

Pinkie cheerfully screams, "Wow! That's was the best dream ever."

"Sounds to me that you dreamt us that are different characters," Applejack replies.

"Sadly, that awful Queen Chrysalis was in the dream too," Rarity says.

Then Rarity happily says, "But I feel glad that you dreams I was a lovely china doll. I'm sure I would look fabulous."

Fluttershy giggles and says, "I'm a bit surprised that I was a lion in your dream."

"I know it seems a bit strange, but that's what happened," Twilight replies.

"Well gotta say, you sure had one interesting dream," Rainbow Dash replies.

"Yeah. It's just too bad I've been a sleep this whole time, all this was going on," Twilight says.

"Trust me Twilight, you'd be better off dreaming than what we'd been through," Rainbow Dash says.

Then Applejack says, "Yeah. The changelings did a lot of damage to Canterlot. It took us days to have the repairs finished."

"Yeah. It was a mess," Spike mutters with annoyance.

"And it was even harder on us knowing you were hurt and unconscious," Fluttershy says.

Then Rarity says, "But we're glad that you're alright now. And to make it up to you after that little incident at the rehearsal. We're going to have a picnic in the nice field when we get back to Ponyville."

"Sounds good to me. After this and the wedding I could use some relaxation and outside," Twilight says with a smile.

Just then, Twilight is starting to yawn a bit and feeling a bit tired , even though she's been unconscious for a while.

Princess Celestia comes up to her and says, "I'm guessing you're still a little bit tired after having that dream."

"I guess, but I don't know if I could sleep after being unconscious for so long," Twilight says.

She then yawns in reply indicating that she is a little bit tired and want to sleep some more. Her friends, and family can see that even Twilight has just woken up, she must be very tired after being unconscious for the week.

Twilight's mother walks over to her and says, "I think now will be a good time for you to get to bed."

"I guess so," Twilight says.

After this conversation, Twilight decides to head to the room she's been staying so she can get some sleep. She says goodnight to her friends, and they leave to the room they are staying in for the night. When Twilight reach to the bed, her parents, sister-in-law, and her brother are with her and making sure she is fine for the night.

"Good night Twilight, we'll see you in the morning," Twilight's mother says.

"And make sure you drop by the house for a visit," Twilight's father replies.

"Night Twilight," Shining Armor says with a smile.

"We'll see you in the morning," Cadence says.

"Goodnight," Twilight says.

Twilight's family leave the room and make sure the lights is off so Twilight can sleep. Twilight falls to sleep after the light has been turn off. Twilight can't wait to help get the wedding ready and make sure it's the best one ever and no changelings will be involve in this reception.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18: The Real Wedding

It's been like five days since Twilight has awaken from her unconsciousness and Twilight is able to get her strength back. For the past few days, Twilight is able to help her friends get the wedding ready. With the real Princess Cadence here, everything has gone smoothly for the reception, since she is kind, caring, and fun too.

Right now, Twilight is helping her older brother get ready for his wedding ready with Cadence. They both are finely dressed for the occasion and they are both excited. Twilight is also excited that her old foalsitter is going to be her sister-in-law too.

As Twilight brushes his mane, she asks, "Nervous big brother?"

"No not at all," Shining Armor answers.

"I'm just very glad to have you back to good health," Shining Armor adds.

"Me too," Twilight replies.

Then Shining Armor asks with concern, "Still are you sure you're going to be alright? You just woke up five days ago and still recovering after sleeping for so long."

Twilight giggles a bit and says, "I'm fine Shining Armor. It's bothersome enough with my parent bothering me about it,"

"Well you're their daughter and you're my favorite little sister," Shining Armor replies giving his sister a hug.

Twilight looks at her brother with a questionable smile and says, "Favorite sister? Shining Armor I'm your only sister."

"That's why you're my favorite," Shining Armor remarks.

Hearing the comment, Twilight and her older brother start to laugh together It's been a long time since they've been together and they seem to be being together.

Just then a familiar voice happily says, "Sounds like you two seem to be enjoying yourselves."

Twilight and Shining Armor turns to see her friends are entering the room and they are wearing their bridesmaids dresses.

"My Twilight you look lovely in the dress I made you," Rarity says.

"Thanks Rarity. I really love the dress you made for me, it's so beautiful," Twilight complements.

Rarity smiles and says, "Glad to make it for you. It something special for someone best mare and mare of honor."

"Yeah. I can't wait until I do my sonic rainboom after the wedding," Rainbow Dash says with excitement.

"And to get started with the party!" Pinkie screams with excitement.

"I'm excited too," Twilight replies.

She then lets out a yawn and rubs her eyes. Her friends and brother notice it right away.

Shining Armor asks, "You still feeling tired Twily."

"A little, but I'm feeling a lot better after being to get up and do stuff," Twilight answers.

Then Applejack says, "I guess after sleeping for so long you want do anything except sitting around."

"I guess so," Twilight replies.

Just then, Pinkie says, "And before we forget, Princess wants to know if you're ready because the wedding is going to start very soon."

Twilight turns back to her brother and asks, "Are you ready for your wedding day, big brother?"

"I'm ready," Shining Armor answers with a smile.

At that moment, Twilight, her brother, and her friends leave to go to the altar to begin the wedding reception and celebration. Everypony in Canterlot are very excited and full of joy for the royal wedding coming ahead. But the three ponies who are very excited is Shining Armor and Princess Cadence who are going to be married, and Twilight because she's going to have her old foalsitter as her sister-in-law.

At the wedding altar everyone are waiting for the wedding to start. Twilight and her brother are on one side of the front while her friends are on the other side. Princess Celestia is in the middle since she is the one who is in charge of the ceremony. Twilight notice the pin Shining Armor is wearing is a little crooked so she adjusted a bit. Twilight and Shining Armor's parents smile and start to shed tears and happy that their son is going getting married.

With that, Fluttershy start to conduct the birds to sing the wedding march. When the music starts, the guards open the gates to let the flower girls and the bride. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo spread flowers across the aisle as they enter the altar with Princess Cadence walking down aisle with birds carrying the long part of the dress.

Twilight nudges her brother on the leg with a smile and asks, "Seriously though, I get why the queen of the changelings want to be with you, but how did you get someone as amazing as Cadence to marry you?"

"I'd told her that she'll not only be gaining a husband, she'll be gaining a pretty great sister too," Shining Armor answers with a smile.

Twilight can understand that part and looks to see her new sister-in-law walking down the aisle. Rarity feels like she's going to cry, so use her handkerchief to wipe the tears from her eyes. Applejack put her hat back one and she seems happy by it.

Cadence walks up the small staircase and she is next to her husband to be. They both look at each other with a smile and happy to begin their new lives together. They then both face Princess Celestia letting her know they are ready to start.

When the music stop playing, Princess Celestia announces, "Mares and gentlecolts. We have gathered today to celebrate the union of Princess Mi Amore Cadenza..."

"Princess Cadence is fine," Princess Cadence replies, correcting her aunt.

Princess Celestia smile smiles and says, "The union of Princess Cadence and Shining Armor."

"The strength of commitment is clear. The power of their love undeniable," Princess Celestia adds.

Princess Celestia turns to Spike and asks, "May we have the rings please?"

Spike then presents the rings that is on a pillow to Princess Celestia. The princess then uses her magic to levitate the rings to put on the bride and grooms horns.

She puts the rings on the couples horn as she announces, "I now pronounce you... mare and colt."

After the reception has been completed, Shining Armor along with his new wife, Princess Cadence, walk to the balcony to see everypony in Canterlot cheering for them. The two newlyweds are happy that they are married and know they have everypony's support for them. They then start waving to the citizens to Canterlot with smiles and formally.

"This sure turned out to be a great wedding after all," Rainbow Dash says with excitement.

"I know, I can't wait until the party started!" Pinkie cheers.

Rarity turns to Twilight and asks, "So Twilight, how does it feel to have a new member in your family now.

"I admit, it was a bit of a challenge because of the changes and very excited to know that my brother and foalsitter are happy to be other. So in a way, I'm very happy for them right now," Twilight explains.

Then Princess Celestia comes over to see Twilight and says, "In a way, it's also your victory as much as theirs. You persisted in a face of doubt, and your action and determination was able to give Princess Cadence the courage and hear to help bring herself and you back to us. Learning to trust your instincts and follow your heart is a very important lesson to learn."

After hearing Princess Celestia's statement, Twilight can see that Princess Celestia is right. After everything she's been through, she is able to trust her heart and that give Cadence the courage to help stop the changeling queen. Twilight, her friends, and Princess Celestia look to see the couples kissing and loving each other.

Princess Celestia leans over to Rainbow Dash and whispers, "Rainbow Dash, that's your cue."

With that, Rainbow Dash zooms out of her bridesmaid dress and flies into the sky. Then Rainbow Dash picks up speed and creates a sonic rainboom in the sky.

As she flies at top speed, she happily screams, "Best... wedding... ever!"

After the sonic rainboom, everypony are at the Canterlot gardens for the wedding celebration. Shining Armor and Princess Cadence are together and from the looks of it, everypony can see that these two ponies love each other very much.

Princess Luna flies to where her sister, Twilight and her friends are after she finish with the moon and the stairs.

She then asks, "Hello everypony, did I miss anything?"

Twilight and her friends are glad that that her brother and Cadence are having a wonderful time together. Twilight then turns to Pinkie with a nod from her head to start the part.

Pinkie smiles and then zoom to the d.j and screams, "Let's get this party started!"

Pinkie throws the microphone to Twilight and ends up catching it with her magic.

Twilight sings:

Love is in Bloom

A beautiful bride, a handsome groom

Two hearts becoming one

A bond that cannot be undone because

Love's in bloom

A beautiful bride, a handsome groom

I said love's in bloom

You're starting a life and making room

For us,

(For us, for us...)

During the song, everypony start to dance, and really starting to party. Shining Armor and Cadence dance with each other. Everypony is having a great time at the celebration, especially the married couple.

During the party, Shining Armor and Cadence reach the carriage that is going to take them to their first honeymoon. Twilight comes over to them hoping to say goodbye to them before they leave to begin their lives together.

Shining Armor happily says, "Twily, none of this couldn't have been done with out you little sis."

"Love you Twily," Shining Armor adds with a smile.

"Love you too, B.B.B.F.F," Twilight replies happily.

Twilight and Shining hugs each other as they wish each other good luck. After they let go Cadence and Twilight hugs each other as well.

Then Cadence says, "You're the best Twilight,"

"You too, Cadence," Twilight says.

When the let go after their hug. Shining Armor helps Cadence into the carriage. Then he is going to get in too.

"Hope you write to us some time?" Shining Armor asks.

"I will," Twilight answers with a smile.

When the two couples get inside the carriage, Twilight close the door of the carriage and feels happy for the two newly weds.

Inside the carriage, Shining Armor and Princess Cadence are very happy that they wedding has happened after all, and it's all thanks to Twilight.

"Ready to go?" Shining Armor asks.

Just then Cadence realizes something and says, "Oh, almost forgot."

Princess Cadence then goes through the window of the carriage and throws the bouquet of flowers to the mares. The mares are ready to catch the bouquet of flowers.

But before they have a chance, Rarity pushes the mares out of the way and screams, "It's mine!"

Rarity is very eager to catch the bouquet of flowers, but then notice the other mares staring at her. she laughs nervously and blushes with embarrassment after how she has acted with the bouquet.

When the continues to play and the carriage takes the married couples away. Twilight and her friends, along with Spike are watching the carriage leave and are glad to see the wedding turns out great.

"Now this... was a great wedding," Twilight says happily.

Just then Spike says with pride, "Oh yeah. Just wait until what I have plans for the bachelor party."

Twilight giggles and says, "Oh Spike."

Then the girls and Spike start to laugh at Spike's statement. For the rest of the night, everypony are having a wonderful time and are happy that the wedding is able to go on after all. Twilight is glad that she is able to enjoy this with her friend and family and has learned lessons on friendship and trying in herself. She can't wait to start having a good time with her friends when they return home to Ponyville.


	20. Chapter 20

Epilogue: A Picnic Ending

It's been a few days since the really wedding has happened and Twilight and her friends are enjoying a picnic back at Ponyville. The girls and Spike are at an open field having a nice relaxing picnic lunch. They all are simply enjoying some rest and relaxation after the whole event happened during the wedding and the changeling attack at Canterlot. But now, they are having a good picnic among friends.

Twilight smiles and says, "It was a good idea to have another picnic girls."

"You could say that again," Applejack replies.

"Yeah. After that whole mess after the wedding, I'm hoping to get some r and r," Rainbow Dash says as she feels relaxed.

"It turned out to be a really nice day today," Pinkie says as she eats her cupcake.

Then Rainbow Dash says, "Still, other than the incident with the changelings and ou being unconscious, this turned out to the great wedding."

"Yeah. I'm glad we were able to make this happen for my brother and sister-in-law," Twilight says with a smile.

"Don't forget daring, all of this couldn't have been done without you," Rarity remarks.

"I don't know about that," Twilight replies.

Applejack turns to Twilight and says, "Are you kidding, you were the one who helped organized the wedding."

"And found out Princess Cadence was replaced by a fake," Fluttershy adds.

"And you were able to fight Queen Chrysalis when you found out who she really is," Rainbow Dash adds.

Then Rainbow says, "But if you like, I can spare some time to give you some comeback training so you can defend yourself."

"Rainbow Dash, Twilight can use her magic to fight off the changeling," Rarity says.

"But I couldn't stop her. Her magic was too strong because she feed off of my brother's love and strike me to the wall really hard," Twilight adds feeling a bit sad while talking about it.

Then Fluttershy says, "But I don't we should we worry about it anymore."

"You're right, what is important that you're okay, the wedding has go on as planned, and we enjoy our picnic," Applejack replies.

"And let's not forget that Twilight had the best dream adventure ever!" Pinkie adds while screaming with excitement.

Twilight and the others start laughing and know that it's kind of ture. When Twilight explains to them about her dream, they kind of think Twilight has an interesting, and adventurous dream. They kind of wish they can have something as exciting as Twilight's dream.

Twilight stop laughing and says, "I guess my dream is full of adventures, but I got to make friends in my dreams and... had to help defeat an evil changeling witch."

"Yeah. But it kind of sucks that Queen Chrysalis and her changeling were in the dream too," Rainbow Dash says.

"But at least you took care of her and the changelings in the end," Applejack adds.

Twilight smiles and says, "You're right. I'm just glad everything turned out alright."

"And we get to hear an amazing dream, and some of the part are kind of funny," Spike replies.

"And full of some danger," Rainbow Dash adds with pride.

Then Twilight asks, "So what do you want to do after we have our lunch?"

"We can go play some games at Sweet Acres, "Applejack suggests.

"Yeah. Like hoofball, horseshoe toss, and maybe some races," Rainbow says with excitement.

"I'm not into these kind of races," Rarity replies firmly.

"I'm not much of a racer either, but I'll be happy to do some exercise," Twilight replies.

"That's the spirit Twilight," Rainbow Dash says.

"That sounds like a fun idea," Pinkie says with a smile.

Then Fluttershy says, "And we can have a nap too."

Rainbow Dash looks at Fluttershy with a straight look and says, "A nap? I already have my nap today and Twilight was sleeping for a week. I don't think she even needs a nap."

Then Twilight says, "I may not need a nap, but it will be nice to simply lay on the grass and relax.

"Come on girls, the sooner we finish eating the sooner we can go have some fun," Pinkie replies with excitement.

"I agree. Let's just finish our picnic and then we can start playing some games," Applejack replies.

"Agree," Rarity says with a smile.

The girls and Spike decide to continue having their picnic lunch. They all enjoy to be great friends and can't wait to see what other kinds of adventure they will have in the future.

As they have their lunch, Twilight is deep in thought about the dream she has and the friends she make while having it. Even though it's only a dream, she kind of misses the friends back in Oz and wish here is a way to see thema again. Who knows maybe someday Twilight will be able to have that dream again and able to have more adventures with her friends in the Land of Oz.


End file.
